El inicio de una nueva vida
by gokublack12
Summary: Trunks lo ha perdido todo, a su madre, a su amiga Mai e incluso su universo, lo ha perdido todo, pero Whiss le da la oportunidad de ir a otro mundo a empezar de cero ¿Cómo vivirá Trunks en este nuevo mundo?
1. Chapter 1

El inicio de una nueva vida.

Capítulo 1.-El inicio de una nueva vida.

Trunks ha perdido a los seres más importantes en su vida y también lo ha perdido todo, incluso su hogar, tras el ataque de Goku Black a la humanidad, Bulma y Mai fueron asesinadas por la contra parte maligna de Son Goku, Zamasu que resulto ser Black, se fusiono con el Zamasu del futuro cuando estos se vieron acorralados, estos habían sido derrotados por la genki-espada de Trunks aparentemente ya que en un último intento de destruir a la humanidad, estos se fusionaron con el universo, todo parecía estar perdido pero Goku llamó al ser más poderoso del universo, este había llamado a Zeno-sama que destruyó no solo a Zamasu si no también todo el universo 7.

Universo 7. Planeta tierra. Corporación Cápsula.

Goku había regresado de llevar a Zeno-sama del futuro con el Zeno-sama del presente, era de noche y todos se encontraban cenando, Bills y Whiss antes de irse le dieron un pequeño "obsequio" al saiyayin.

Whiss: Joven Trunks he configurado la máquina del tiempo para que vayas a un mundo paralelo de este.

Trunks: ¿Qué quiere decir?-este miraba confundido al ayudante del dios de la destrucción.

Whiss: Irás a una especie de anexo del universo 7, un lugar donde no están los kaiyoshin ni los hakaishin, sólo están los anexos de todos los universos, por lo que no te tendrás que preocupar de que aparezca nuevamente Black-este sonrió al terminar de decirlo y prepararse para irse a descansar al planeta de Bills.

Bills: Oye, chico del futuro.

Trunks: ¿Sí?

Bills: Te perdonaré por consideración de Whiss, cuídate-este le dio una sonrisa al saiyayin para después retirarse del planeta.

Trunks: Muchas gracias-este hizo una reverencia.

1 día después.

Ahora todos se encontraban en el patio trasero de la corporación cápsula para despedir al saiyayin.

Goten: ¿Ya te vas?-este miraba tristemente a su amigo del futuro.

Trunks: Sí, cuídate-este le dio su mano al segundo hijo de Goku.

Goku: Trunks, te has vuelto muy fuerte, podrás acabar con cualquier enemigo que aparezca-este le dio la mano a su amigo del futuro.

Trunks: Eso espero-respondió alegremente.

Bulma: Llévate esto, he metido un montón de comida y todo lo que necesitarás-esta había mostrado un estuche con varias cápsulas para después entregarle el estuche a su hijo.

Trunks: Muchas gracias-este recibía el estuche de su madre.

Bulma: Buena suerte y sé feliz a donde sea que vayas a parar.

Trunks: Sí.

Este empezó a caminar a la máquina del tiempo pero se detuvo al ver a su padre mirándolo seriamente.

Trunks: Papá-fue todo lo que dijo para después ver como un golpe de su padre iba en dirección de él, pero este lo detuvo con la palma de su mano y dándole una sonrisa confiada a lo que este respondió de la misma manera.

Trunks se subió a la máquina del tiempo y ya estaba despegando.

Trunks niño: Nos vemos m yo del futuro, yo también me haré fuerte-él y todos sus amigos lo estaban despidiendo.

Mai estaba queriendo llorar.

Shu: ¿Esto será un amor prohibido?-este miraba a Pilaf.

Pilaf: No llores Mai, olvídate del chico del futuro y concéntrate en el del presente.

Mai: Cállate-esta tomó del brazo a Pilaf y lo aventó contra el suelo.

Trunks rio al ver esa escena pero al alzar la vista vio a.

Trunks: Picoollo-san, Gohan-san-dijo un animado Trunks.

Gohan estaba intentando recuperar el aliento y cuando lo hizo este levanto su puño y su mano haca el cielo a lo cual Trunks al verlo se acordó del Gohan del futuro a lo que este empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

Trunks: Gohan-san, no pude proteger al mundo-este se sentía impotente.

Gohan: Trunks-san-este dio un grito sorprendiendo a un depresivo Trunks. Cuídate-siguió hablando el saiyayin.

Trunks: Sí-este asintió y se alegró y Gohan al ver eso también se alegró.

Anexo del universo 7 Planeta tierra.

La ciudad de Kuoh empezaba a temblar asombrando a todos por el repentino temblor, el temblor era producido por una grieta dimensional que se formó en el cielo cerca de unas montañas, de esta grieta salió la máquina del tiempo.

Trunks: Por fin he llegado-este abrió la compuerta de la máquina y salió de ella para después volver la máquina del tiempo cápsula nuevamente.

Este empezó a observar a su alrededor y vio que aterrizó en un lugar montañoso, este se dispuso a investigar.

Trunks: Bajaré mi presencia al de un humano para pasar desapercibido-este se lo dijo a sí mismo.

Pero lo pensó muy tarde ya que en cierto lugar, para ser más específicos en el cielo, se encontraba Michael el líder de los ángeles junto a Gabriel que era la hermana de este viendo una especie de pantalla gigante donde se veía a Trunks.

Momentos antes de la llegada del saiyayin.

Gabriel: Oni-sama creo que he ganado jeje-la arcángel Gabriel estaba jugando ajedrez con Michael el líder de los ángeles.

Michael: Muy bien hecho Gabriel-chan-este le dio una sonrisa a su hermana.

Gabriel: ¿Qué te parece otra partida oni-sama?-esta le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano.

Michael: Sí, me parece perfecto-este iba a acomodar las piezas del ajedrez, cuando de repente se siente un gran temblor en la tierra y en el cielo.

Gabriel: Oni-sama ¿qué está sucediendo?-esta estaba ligeramente sorprendida por el repentino temblor.

Michael: No tengo idea Gabriel-chan-este de igual manera estaba sorprendido.

En eso una especie de monitor que estaba en frente de ellos empezó a brillar para después mostrar en la pantalla un lugar montañoso donde se veía como poco a poco se abría una especie de grieta y cómo de esa grieta salía una especie de nave y cómo había dejado de temblar.

Gabriel: La pantalla que nos avisa de sucesos extraños en el mundo humano está funcionando-dijo una sorprendida Gabriel.

Michael: Sí, lo sé veamos de que se trata-esta vez el líder de los ángeles se puso serio.

En eso vieron como un joven peli azul salía de la máquina y cómo este desprendía un gran poder.

Gabriel: Oni-sama ese sujeto desprende un gran poder-la arcángel estaba sorprendida por el poder que mostraba el saiyayin así que empezó a analizarlo.

Michael: Sí, su nivel de poder está a la par de un demoño de clase alta-el líder de los ángeles veía muy seriamente al saiyayin.

 **N/A: Trunks sólo estaba dejando mostrar su 5% de poder.**

Michael: Su nivel de poder ha bajado al de un human normal-su expresión paso de ser seria a sorprendida. ¿Qué habrá pasado?-se preguntó el rubio.

Gabriel: Oni-sama ese sujeto-esta miraba con asombro al joven del futuro.

Michael: ¿Qué pasa Gabriel-chan?-este dirigió su mirada a su hermana.

Gabriel: Ese joven de ahí tiene un corazón 100%-señalando con su dedo al joven.

Michael: ¿Es enserio?-este se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermana, ya que todos los ángeles poseían la habilidad de ver el corazón de las personas hasta cierto punto, pero su hermana podía ver el corazón de las personas en su totalidad y ver si tenían aunque sea una pequeña pizca de maldad ya que todos los humanos poseían aunque sea una pequeña fracción de maldad, además podía ver "sus almas".

Con Trunks.

Trunks: Ciento varias presencias fuertes, algunas son de los humanos pero son muy pocas, pero las otras energías que ciento no son humanas además de que son malignas a excepción de las presencias que siento arriba de mi posición en el cielo, esas no son malignas, pero aun así no me confiaré-fue lo que pensó el joven saiyayin antes de salir volando a la ciudad y aterrizar en un lugar donde nadie lo viera para explorar la ciudad.

Con Gabriel y Michael.

Gabriel: Sí, ese joven tiene un corazón puro e inocente pero a la vez ciento que tiene la voluntad de un guerrero que daría todo por sus seres queridos-dijo una sonrojada Gabriel ligeramente ya que era la primera vez en su vida, aparte de su hermano y los demás ángeles, que conocía a un "humano" con un corazón 100%, pero luego esta puso una mirada triste.

Michael: ¿Por qué esa cara Gabriel-chan?-este se asombró al ver a su hermana tener una mirada triste.

Gabriel: El alma de ese joven está rota-dijo una triste Gabriel mientras veía como el saiyayin aterrizó cerca de una ciudad.

Michael: ¿Qué quieres decir con rota Gabriel-chan?-el líder de los ángeles se confundió más con las palabras de su hermana.

Gabriel: Su alma esta triste, devastada, como si algo o alguien le hubiera quitado todo lo que es importante para él, algún suceso lo hace sufrir desde lo más profundo de su alma, es como si hubiera estado así toda la vida-dijo una triste Gabriel.

Michael: ¿E-es enserio?-este estaba más que sorprendido por las palabras de su hermana ya que el joven guerrero a pesar de ser puro de corazón había algo que lo hacía sufrir. Es ¿cómo el dolor que sentimos cuando perdimos a nuestro padre?-el líder de los ángeles recordó cómo al término de la guerra de las tres facciones, todos los ángeles sufrieron por la muerte del dios de la biblia.

Gabriel: No, ya que el dolor que nosotros sentimos al perder a nuestro padre, no es nada comparado a el dolor que proviene de su interior-esta miraba de alguna manera triste al saiyayin.

Michael: N-no puede ser, ¿qué habrá vivido ese joven como para que tú digas eso Gabriel-chan?-dijo un confundido y sorprendido Michael.

Gabriel: No lo sé, pero quisiera ayudarlo-esta cerró sus ojos.

Michael: Yo también, entonces esperemos una oportunidad para ir a hablar con él-comentó el rubio. Si de verdad ha sufrido tanto ese joven, me gustaría ayudarlo, después de todo así era nuestro padre, amable y bondadoso y siempre ayudaba al que lo necesitaba-pensó el líder de los ángeles.

30 minutos después.

Trunks se encontraba nuevamente en el lugar dónde había aparecido.

Trunks: Al parecer en este mundo la tecnología no es tan avanzada como en el mío-pensó el saiyayin mientras se sentaba sobre una roca. No sé casi nada de este mundo, tendré que aprender todo de este mundo si no quiero levantar sospechas-pensó para sí mismo el hijo de la raza guerrera saiyayin.

En el cielo.

Michael: Gabriel-chan ¿quieres venir para hablar con el muchacho? Ahorita que regreso a donde apareció-preguntó el líder de los ángeles viendo a su hermana.

Gabriel: Claro oni-sama-respondió la arcángel.

Y así ambos desaparecieron en una especie de círculo mágico.

Trunks estaba a punto de ver que contenían las cápsulas que le dio su madre pero se percató de que cierto círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y sintió unas energías que el detectó hace rato.

Trunks: Estas energías son cómo las que sentí que están en el cielo, además son poderosas-pensó el saiyayin mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

Pero este se sorprendió de que del círculo mágico aparecieran 2 personas, una persona tenía una especie de armadura dorada además de un cabello rubio y que la otra persona era una hermosa mujer que vestía otra especie de armadura de color azul con blanco, además de tener el pelo rubio.

 **N/A: El traje de Gabriel es el de Saber de Fate Stay Night.**

Trunks: ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto un Trunks muy serio.

Michael: Disculpe por aparecer así de repente, mi nombre es Michael es un gusto-el líder de los ángeles se presentó de una manera tan amable que sorprendió a Trunks.

Gabriel: Y yo soy Gabriel, hermana de Michael oni-sama-dijo la arcángel de una manera muy calmada.

Trunks: ¿Y bien qué quieren?-el saiyayin seguía serio.

Gabriel: Sólo venimos a hablar, por favor confía en nosotros-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Trunks al analizar sus energías se confirmó a él mismo que las dos personas que tenía en frente son parte de las presencias que el siente en el cielo, que no son malignas, además de desprender un aura de confianza y tranquilidad.

Trunks: Sí, está bien, disculpe mi anterior acción, es sólo que no los conozco-este se relajó.

Michael: No te preocupes, después de todo aparecimos en la nada-este igual le sonrió al saiyayin.

Trunks: Vale, mi nombre es Trunks Brief, un gusto conocerlos Michael-san, Gabriel-san-respondió un relajado Trunks. Y bien ¿cómo supieron que estaba aquí?-le preguntó el peli azul a los dos ángeles.

Michael: Puede que no lo parezca, pero nosotros somos ángeles y habitamos en el cielo, y hace aproximadamente 30 minutos hubo un temblor que sacudió hasta el cielo, nosotros preocupados por los humanos logramos localizar de dónde provenía ese temblor en una especie de pantalla que tenemos, esa pantalla nos dio la imagen de ti llegando en una especie de máquina-dijo en un tono muy amable el líder de los ángeles.

Gabriel: Y si te preguntas por qué tardamos tanto en venir, o por qué venimos, es que tú te habías ido a la ciudad y no podíamos aparecer nosotros delante de tanta gente, y en segundo, puede que también no lo parezca pero yo tengo la habilidad de ver el tipo de energía y sentí en ti una energía pura y bondadosa, por eso decidimos venir a hablar contigo, pensábamos que podrías ser una amenaza, pero al ver que no lo eras decidimos venir a hablar contigo, siento eso Trunks-kun-esta hizo una reverencia para después sonreírle al saiyayin.

Trunks se sonrojó ligeramente por la amabilidad de la chica, pero este también se sorprendió ligeramente al saber que ellos eran ángeles y también se sorprendió de que esa joven pudiera sentir el tipo de energía en las personas al igual que él, y como ellos 2 emanaban energía pura y bondadosa decidió confiar en ellos.

Trunks: De acuerdo, ¿qué quieren preguntarme?-este miraba fijamente a ambos ángeles.

Michael: Muchas cosas, pero podríamos ir al cielo para hablar más en privado-comentó Michael.

Trunks: Sí-este afirmó con su cabeza.

Gabriel: Bien, entonces vayamos-ambos ángeles hicieron aparecer un círculo mágico, para después Michael dirigirse a Trunks.

Michael: Joven Trunks, tome mi hombro para ir al cielo-este miró con amabilidad al saiyayin.

Trunks solo asintió y tocó el hombro de Michael, para después de unos segundos aparecer en el cielo.

Trunks se quedó sorprendido ya que el cielo era un lugar sumamente grande además de ver varias casas y mansiones a lo lejos, estas eran grandes y de un color banco.

Michael: Trunks-kun bienvenido al cielo.

Trunks: Es grande-observando todo el lugar.

Gabriel: Ahora vayamos a la casa de Oni-sama-la arcángel le sonrió al saiyayin.

Trunks solo asintió a eso y siguió a los dos ángeles.

5 minutos después.

Trunks, Michael y Gabriel llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, estos tres habían llegado a la mansión de Miguel.

Trunks: ¿Esta es su casa Michael-san?-este observaba al rubio.

Michael: Sí joven Trunks, por favor póngase cómodo-después de decir esto, él junto a su hermana se sentaron en un sofá al igual que Trunks quedando enfrente de ellos.

Trunks: Bien, ¿qué quieren preguntarme?-esta vez respondió amablemente le saiyayin.

Michael: Bueno, primero, ¿qué fue esa nave de dónde llegaste y cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntó el rubio.

Trunks: Ah eso, eso es una máquina del tiempo fabricada por mi madre y sobre cómo llego aquí-este puso una mirada triste para después seguir hablando. Es una larga historia ¿no importa?-preguntó el peli azul, a lo que ambos ángeles respondieron que no importaba.

1 hora después junto a una explicación dada por el saiyayin.

Ambos ángeles estaban más que sorprendidos por la historia de saiyayin, Michael se sentía furioso y triste por la historia que les dijo el saiyayin pero Gabriel, era otra cosa, esta se encontraba más que triste e inclusive se le podían notar ligeras lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos.

Ya que lo que les relató Trunks fue que él era mitad humano y mitad saiyayin, obvio los ángeles preguntaron que qué eran los saiyayin a lo que este respondió que eran la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo y que fueron extintos junto a su planeta por un tirano que se hacía llamar Freezer, el emperador del universo, les contó que esta información se la dio su padre que era el príncipe de la raza saiyayin, también les contó que el viene del futuro, que cuando el nació su mundo estaba en ruinas por culpa de los Androides 17 y 18, les contó de cómo le pidió a Gohan que lo entrenara y de cómo este lo encontró muerto, les contó de su regreso al paso, de su batalla contra el Cell de ese pasado, de cómo por fin después de varios años se logró derrotar a los androides y Cell de su futuro, de cómo logró derrotar a Babidi y sus secuaces y detener la resurrección de Majin Buu, y por último les contó que después de ese periodo de paz, todo cambió ya que les contó todo lo sucedido con Black y Zamasu, como este mataba a los humanos sin titubear, y de cómo mató a su madre y a su amiga Mai, de todas las batallas que tuvo con este, de la fusión de sus enemigos y de por fin su derrota de este a manos de Zeno-sama pero que a causa de esto su universo desapareció, quedando el como el único superviviente de su futuro y después de todo eso les contó que gracias al asistente del dios de la destrucción del pasado le ayudó a él para llegar a esta dimensión o era.

Trunks: Y esa es toda mi historia-éste agachó la cabeza.

Michael: C-cuánto lo siento, nunca supe que pasaste por tanto, siento haber preguntado-respondió un Michael triste por la historia del saiyayin.

Trunks: No se preocupe, eso ya paso ahora me concentraré en lo que viene-este le sonrió al líder de los ángeles.

Y lo que paso a continuación lo tomó por sorpresa, ya que Gabriel lo había abrazado.

Gabriel: C-cuanto lo siento Trunks-kun, de haber sabido que pasaste por tanto no te hubiéramos preguntado-esta de alguna manera estaba llorando.

Trunks: ¿P-porqué llora a pesar de apenas conocernos?-pensó el saiyayin para después este abrazar a Gabriel. No te preocupes, eso ya paso, así que no llores por favor-le dijo el saiyayin a la bella joven.

Gabriel: E-es que soy muy sensible y no me gustan este tipo de cosas que solo causan dolor-esta seguía llorando.

 **N/A: La razón de la porque Gabriel llora fue que a pesar de sólo haber escuchado lo que Trunks vivió, no pudo imaginarse cómo sería presenciar todo eso en vivo.**

Trunks: Ya no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ya no llores por favor-este dejó de abrazarla para después acariciar la cabeza de la arcángel cosa que hizo que esta dejara de abrazarlo y se sorprendiera por eso.

Gabriel: E-está bien, ya no lloraré-esta se secaba sus lágrimas, a la vez que se ponía algo roja ya que sintió la mano de Trunks acariciándola y de alguna manera se sintió tranquila ante esta acción realizada por el saiyayin.

Trunks: Bueno, ahora me podrían explicar eso de los ángeles por favor y de cómo esta constituido este mundo, si no es molestia-preguntó el saiyayin a los ángeles.

Gabriel: No es ninguna molestia Trunks-kun-esta se acomodaba en su asiento al mismo tiempo que terminaba de secarse sus lágrimas.

Michael: Verás los ángeles son.

1 hora después más otra explicación.

Trunks: Ya veo, entonces en resumen hubo una gran guerra entre los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios dando como resultado la muerte de dios y los 4 originales satanes, y que este mundo esta constituido por varios países que conforman 5 continentes y que estos países los comandan personas llamadas presidentes, ya veo-, es interesante Trunks andaba procesando toda la información recibida.

Michael: Una última pregunta Trunks-kun.

Trunks: ¿Sí, cuál es?-preguntó el saiyayin.

Gabriel sabiendo que es lo que quería decir su hermano, ella fue la que lo dijo.

Gabriel: ¿Te gustaría unirte a los ángeles Trunks-kun?-esta miraba alegremente al saiyayin.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí dejaré el capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, también quiero decirles que Trunks tendrá un mini harem, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

La pareja principal, obviamente será TrunksxGabriel, y las otras parejas por así decirlo son Serafall y Le Fay, y si alguno quiere que otras personas estén en el harem de Trunks no duden en ponerlo, excepto Rias y Akeno, ellas definitivamente no estarán.

De mi parte es todo y hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

El inicio de una nueva vida.

Capítulo 2.- Sorpresa inesperada.

Michael y Gabriel le han propuesto a Trunks unirse a los ángeles, ¿cuál será su respuesta?

Trunks: ¿Eh?, ¿Unirme a los ángeles? Y ¿qué tendría que hacer para unirme a ustedes?-fue la respuesta de un confundido saiyayin.

Michael: Sí unirte a los ángeles, y sobre que tienes que hacer para unirte a nosotros, en realidad no tienes que hacer nada, con que quieras ayudarnos es más que suficiente-respondió el líder de los ángeles.

Trunks: ¿Y qué hacen los ángeles?

Gabriel: Los ángeles se encargan de proteger a los humanos y eliminar a los ángeles caídos y demonios que amenacen a estos-dijo la serafín sonriéndole al saiyayin.

Trunks: En ese caso, será un gusto estar con ustedes-este hizo una reverencia. Yo me encargaré de proteger a los humanos y de acabar con cualquier mal que los amenace-dijo un muy determinado Trunks en proteger a los humanos de esa dimensión.

Gabriel: Bien dicho-esta se alegró de que Trunks estuviera con ellos ya que así sería más fácil para ella ayudar al joven saiyayin a olvidar todo lo que ha sufrido en el pasado.

Michael: Por cierto tienes donde quedarte-habló el líder de los ángeles.

Trunks: Ahora que lo mencionas, no tengo a donde ir-este respondió de una manera despreocupada.

Michael: Entonces ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros en el cielo?

Trunks: No no no no, claro que no-este negó rápidamente. No quiero ser una molestia-fue lo que dijo el saiyayin.

Gabriel: No será ninguna molestia Trunks-kun, además ahora que eres un aliado de los ángeles, nos gustaría que estuvieras aquí en el cielo con nosotros jejeje- rió de manera tierna la serafín.

Trunks al ver la bella sonrisa de la serafín algo en su interior le decía que él podía negarse y buscar otro sitio al cual ir, aunque claro ayudaría a los ángeles, pero por otra parte algo le decía que aceptara y que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Trunks: De acuerdo, me quedaré con ustedes-este le sonrió a la serafín.

Gabriel: Genial-esta alzó un brazo en tono de victoria y parándose de su asiento.

Michael: Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar-este se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia al saiyayin.

Trunks: Gracias por aceptarme-este igualmente se paró de su lugar e hizo una reverencia.

Michael: Bueno que tal si ahora vamos a comer.

Trunks: Sí.

25 minutos después.

Michael y Gabriel estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, Trunks estaba devorando de una manera increíble plato por plato los alimentos que le traían los ayudantes de Michael, ellos ya habían acabado su comida y cada uno había comido 3 platos, pero Trunks.

Michael: 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104-este solo contaba con asombro plato con plato que se comía, hasta que por fin acabó. 111-fue lo que dijo el serafín.

Trunks: Gracias por la comida-este se sobaba la panza.

Gabriel: Comes mucho ¿no?, Trunks-kun-esta igual veía asombrada la fila de platos que estaba en la mesa.

Trunks: Sí, perdón por eso, es que mi raza come mucho para mantener sus fuerzas, prometo que les pagaré de alguna manera-este se puso algo nervioso ya que no sabía qué pensarían de él al comer tanto.

Michael: No te preocupes por eso, solo nos sorprendimos eso es todo.

Trunks: Vale, está bien-este se rascaba su mejilla.

Gabriel: Dime Trunks-kun ¿te gustaría quedarte en mi casa?-pregunto de una manera sorpresiva la serafín.

Trunks: ¿Eh?, ¿enserio?-fue todo lo que dijo el saiyayin.

Gabriel: Sí-esta le sonrió de una manera reconfortarle.

Trunks: En ese caso, será un honor vivir con usted Gabriel-san-este le hizo una reverencia a la serafín, cosa que la sorprendió y sonrojo ligeramente.

Gabriel: S-sí, no te preocupes.

Michael: Esos dos algún día serán una pareja, estoy seguro de eso, algo en mí dice que lo será, además conozco a mi hermana, ella no invitaría a nadie a su casa a excepción de unos ángeles y yo, pero con un buen motivo, ayudarlos-pensó el líder de los ángeles observando al saiyayin y a su hermana.

Gabriel: Michael oni-sama, nos vamos-esta se estaba despidiendo de su hermano.

Trunks: Nos vemos pronto Michael-san.

Michael: Sí cuídense-este solo les dio una sonrisa, para después ver como ambos jóvenes desaparecían. Ah mi hermana, es tan pura e inocente que no duda en ayudar a quienes lo necesiten, y eso es lo que más me agrada de ella-este se lo dijo para sí mismo.

En la casa de Gabriel, esta era una mansión parecida a la de Michael solo que con más adornos.

Gabriel: Esta es mi casa Trunks-kun.

Trunks: Esta muy bonita-este observaba todo el lugar.

Gabriel: Sí, gracias jejej-sonrió la serafín.

Trunks: ¿Tienes baño?-esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la serafín.

Gabriel: Sí, el segundo piso la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo.

Trunks: Iré a tomar un baño-este salió en dirección de la ducha.

Gabriel: Sí-esta solo vió a Trunks alejarse y pensó. Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a superar todos tus recuerdos dolorosos lo prometo.

En la bañera.

Trunks había puesto el agua y este antes de entrar a la ducha se sentó en un banco que había ahí cerca y sacó la ´caja con cápsulas que le dio su madre, al ver lo que decían las cápsulas se sorprendió.

La cápsula con el número 1 decía Cámara de gravedad.

Las cápsulas del 2 al 6 decían Ropa.

Las cápsulas del 7 al 11 decía dinero.

Las cápsulas del 8 al 16 decían Comida.

Pero lo que decía la última cápsula la sorprendió.

La cápsula con el número 17 decía regalo del Kaiyoshin del universo 10.

Trunks: ¿Un regalo de Gowasu-sama?-se preguntó para sí mismo. Bueno, lo veré después-inmediatamente el saiyayin guardo la caja con cápsulas en su chaqueta y se empezó a desvestir para empezar a bañarse.

5 minutos después.

Gabriel: Trunks-kun iré a conseguirte ropa-la serafín había llegad al baño.

Trunks: No te preocupes por eso Gabriel-san, hace rato vi una caja que me dio mi madre antes de partir y esa caja contenía cápsulas y una de esas cápsulas contiene ropa así que no te preocupes.

Gabriel: ¿Estás seguro?

Trunks: Sí.

Gabriel: Bueno, tu habitación será la que está enfrente del baño, yo estaré en mi habitación que está 5 puertas al lado de tu recamara por si necesitas algo-fue lo que dijo la serafín.

Trunks: Sí, gracias por todo Gabriel-san.

Gabriel: S-sí, no te preocupes-fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación.

30 minutos después.

Trunks estaba en su habitación y este portaba un pans blanco con una playera del mismo color, este se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación de Gabriel.

Trunks: Gabriel-san, ya me iré a dormir.

Gabriel: Sí, descansa Trunks-kun-fue todo lo que escuchó de otro lado de la puerta para después este dirigirse a su habitación y descansar.

Trunks se había ido a su habitación pero lo que no sabía es que Gabriel pensaba algo de manera seria.

Gabriel: Pobre Trunks-kun, ha sufrido mucho al igual que lo que sufrió esa persona hace mucho tiempo-fue todo lo que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

En otro lado con Michael.

Michael: Trunks-kun y esa persona de hace 15 años creo son de la misma raza, pero hay algo que no encaja ¿qué será?-dijo un muy pensativo Michael.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo.

Mansión de Serafall Leviatán.

Una pequeña niña de ojos púrpura se encontraba teniendo un sueño muy particular.

En ese sueño se veía una ciudad en su totalidad destruida y a una persona tirada en el suelo, la niña reconoció a la persona y fue inmediatamente a ayudarla.

?: Papi, papi, ¿qué te sucede? Necesitas ayuda-esta intentaba tomar el cuerpo de la persona tirada en el suelo pero no podía, sus manos traspasaban el cuerpo de la persona y no sabía por qué hasta que vio a una persona extraña.

?: Gohan-san.

La niña al verlo le pregunto quién era, pero al ver que no le respondían solo se quedó callada viendo la escena.

El extraño joven se acercaba a la persona tirada en el suelo.

?: Gohan-san, Gohan-san, por favor despierta Gohan-san.

La niña vio como esa persona intentaba mover el cuerpo de su padre pero este no respondía, esta vio que después de varios intentos de la persona extraña por despertar a su padre no funcionaba esta vio como este se desesperaba y en un grito de furia vio cómo su cabello cambiaba a amarillo diciéndose ella misma.

?: ¿Súper saiyayin?

En esos instantes la niña despertó y se fue corriendo al cuarto de sus padres llorando, al entrar dijo.

?: Papi, mami, tuve una pesadilla-la niña seguía llorando.

En eso 2 personas despertaron, una de ellas era la actual rey de todos los demonios Serafall Leviatan que tenía su pijama puesta y la otra persona tenía igual una pijama regalada por su esposa Serafall, pero esta persona tenía una cicatriz en la cara y una musculatura muy marcada.

Serafall: Tranquila pequeña ven con mami y papi-dijo la maou haciéndole una seña a su hija para que fuera con ellos.

La niña al ver eso fue corriendo rápidamente con su mamá que la puso en medio de ella y su esposo.

?: Y bien qué fue lo que soñaste Lilith-preguntó la persona que llevaba el título de el actual rey demonio junto a su esposa Serafall.

Lilith: Soñé que papi moría-esta no dejaba de llorar.

?: Ya, ya, tranquila estoy aquí y nada pasará-este acariciaba la cabeza de su hija lo cual hizo que esta dejara de llorar.

Lilith: S-sí.

Serafall: Muy bien, Lilith-tan, hora de dormir.

Lilith: Sí-dijo esta acurrucándose en medio de sus padres, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a cada quien.

Serafall: Hasta mañana ***** te amo.

?: Hasta mañana Serafall, yo también te amo-y sin más ambos se dieron un beso para después darle un beso en cada una de sus mejillas a su hija y dormirse.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, tal vez tengan dudas y será lo más probable, pero lo explicaré todo en el próximo capítulo, intenten adivinar como es que sucedió todo esto ok no. De mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.

 **Respondiendo reviews**

 **Nahuel durandal: Aquí está la continuación espero y sea de tu agrado.**

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue: Sabes lo del harem lo reconsideraré puede que haya harem o puede que no, todavía no estoy seguro.**

 **Berrus-sama:** **It's good that you like the story and I'm sorry but I get used to the writing style I do, I'm sorry**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Que bueno que te guste la historia, llo del harem lo he reconsiderado, más adelante se verá por qué.**

 **Arg21: Que bueno que te gusto el comienzo de esta historia, y sobre cómo serían la cara de los de dxd al conocer a Daishinkan-sama o a Zeno-sama sería una de total terror, ejemplo nuestra cara la de algunos cuando vez a su mama enojada por algo ok no.**

 **Blackgoku123: Gracias amigo.**

 **Alan626: Aquí está la actualización, que la disfrutes.**

 **Gatita00: Aquí está la continuación, lo del harem será considerado no estoy seguro al 100% todavía.**

 **Broly999: Me agrada mucho que te guste esta historia, si a mí tampoco me gusta ya que en casi todos los fics que he leído de dbz y dxd siempre los ponen con Rias y su grupo, si pero solo habrá una batalla en el mundo de dxd con un personaje de dragon ball super, de ahí todo será aventuras y después será el torneo del poder.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por ese cumplido, vale ntp eres libre de expresar tu opinión, de hecho me sorprendiste lo hiciste de una manera elegante la verdad, te seré sincero a mí no me gustan las historias de GokuxHarem, bueno aun así gracias por comentar, en mi caso mi personaje favorito es kid buu pero con ese no se puede poner un amor jajajaj**

 **Erens: Muchas gracias, el harem sigo en duda de si habrá o no.**


	3. Chapter 3

El inicio de una nueva vida.

Capítulo 3.-Maestro y Alumno.

Al día siguiente en la casa de Gabriel, ella y Trunks se encontraban desayunando, Gabriel se había despertado más temprano que el saiyayin ya que le quería preparar un montón de comida ya que sabía el saiyayin comía mucho.

Gabriel: ¿Qué tal está el desayuno Trunks-kun?

Trunks: Esta muy delicioso, cocinas muy bien Gabriel-san-este seguía devorando plato por plato hasta que por fin se llenó.

Gabriel: Me alegro que te haya gustado el desayuno Trunks-kun-esta le sonrió de una manera reconfortante al saiyayin.

Trunks: Sí gracias Gabriel-san-este le hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento.

Gabriel: Por cierto Trunks-san-esta de repente puso una mirada algo deprimente.

Trunks: ¿Qué pasa Gabriel-san?-este se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud de la serafín.

Gabriel: Quisiera que me hablaras de tu maestro Gohan si no es una molestia.

Trunks: ¿De Gohan-san? ¿Por qué?-preguntó con curiosidad el saiyayin.

Gabriel: Quiero saber qué clase de maestro tubo el ser más fuerte del universo-esta le volvió a sonreír a Trunks.

Trunks: Esta bien, aparte no tengo nada más que hacer-este sonrió al pensar en su maestro y en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Gohan-san era una persona en verdad muy fuerte, siempre entrenaba día a día para poder superar sus poderes e intentar derrotar a los androides, cuando le pedí que me entrenara el aceptó con gusto y me dijo que me iba a entrenar para despertar el súper saiyayin y poder pelear con él a su lado desgraciadamente no lo conseguí a tiempo ya que por mi culpa y mi falta de experiencia en batalla en aquella época, en mi primera pelea que tuve contra los androides junto a Gohan-san yo todavía no despertaba el súper saiyayin, el por mi culpa perdió un de sus brazos, después de eso varios días después los androides atacaron un lugar cerca al de donde nosotros estábamos descansando, yo quería ir pero Gohan-san me dijo que no subestimara el poder de los androides y me dejó desmayado y cuando yo me desperté y lo encontré desgraciadamente él ya estaba muerto, al ver a Gohan-san muerto tuve un arranque de ira donde por fin logré despertar el súper saiyayin aunque fue muy tarde para ayudar a Gohan-san-terminó de relatar el joven saiyayin con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

Gabriel al terminar de escuchar el relato de Trunks ella había decidido revelarle un gran secreto ya que no quería ver al saiyayin triste por algo que ya había pasad hace tiempo ya que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que el saiyayin olvidara todos sus problemas pasados.

FLASHBACK.

Eran más o menos las 2 de la madrugada cuando en el cuarto de Gabriel aparece Michael.

Michael: Gabriel-chan despierta-este prendió la luz del cuarto y empezó a mover con cuidad a su hermana para que se despertara.

Gabriel: ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? ¿Trunks-kun?-esta estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta que vi que era su hermano. Oni-sama ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo la serafín con un tono de voz bajo para no despertar a Trunks.

Michael: Perdón por despertarte Gabriel-chan pero tengo que decirte algo.

Gabriel: ¿Y qué es?

Michael: Te acuerdas que Trunks-kun nos relató que encontró a su maestro Gohan-san muerto.

Gabriel: Sí, ¿por qué lo dices oni-sama?-respondió la serafín confundida.

Michael: ¿Te acuerdas de la persona nombrada la deidad más poderosa de todas las facciones? Qué incluso supera por mucho al dios de la destrucción Shiva-

Gabriel: Sí, que es el actual rey demonio junto a su esposa Serafall Leviatán y que tienen una hija llamada Lilith y que no los vemos desde hace 4 años aproximadamente.

Michael: Sí ese mismo.

Gabriel: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el maestro de Trunks-kun?-esta miró confundida a su hermano hasta que este le mostró una cara seria y esta recordó. Ah cierto la deidad más poderosa de este mundo y que es el actual rey demonio se llama Gohan-esta alzó la voz de más pero su hermano le hizo un gesto para que bajara el tono de su voz. Perdón ni-sama fue lo que dijo la serafín.

Michael: ¿Ya te acuerdas?

Gabriel: Sí, de eso estaba pensando hace rato, pero hay algo que no concuerda-la serafín puso una mirada pensativa.

Michael: Lo que no concuerda es que la deidad más poderosa de este mundo se llame igual que el maestro de Trunks-kun, además Trunks-kun nos comentó que él encontró a su maestro muerto. Y esa vez que fuimos a hablar con él hace años, acuérdate que él nos relató que en su mundo todo había sido destruido por culpa de unos sujetos llamados N17 y N18 además nos comentó de un joven que era la esperanza de ese mundo.

Gabriel: Y ese joven era Trunks-kun-esta dijo de una manera realmente sorprendida y acordándose de lo que se habló hace ya casi 15 años.

Michael: Sí ese joven era Trunks-kun pero ahora él está aquí y él nos comenta que el vió el cadáver de su maestro.

Gabriel: Entonces porque cuando nos contó por primera vez su historia no nos acordábamos de eso-preguntó confundida la bella serafín.

Michael: De seguro no nos acordábamos totalmente.

Gabriel: Supongo que hay que comentarle que su maestro esta vivo-esta sonrió al decirlo.

Michael al comprender lo que quiso decir su hermana este le respondió.

Michael: Si ellos dos se juntan puede que se resuelvan todas nuestras dudas-este mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Gabriel: Así es Michael oni-sama.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Gabriel: Trunks-kun-esta vió con seriedad al saiyayin.

Trunks: ¿Qué sucede Gabriel-san?-este vio con confusión a la serafín.

Gabriel: Gohan-san está vivo-esta puso una sonrisa al decirlo.

Trunks: ¿Eh?-este realmente estaba sorprendido por la noticia.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo, para ser más precisos en la mansión de Serafall y Gohan, estos dos ya se habían levantado dejando a su hija Lilith descansando todavía.

Gohan como todos los días se fue a entrenar al patio de la mansión mientras Serafall preparaba el desayuno, pero Lilth estaba teniendo un sueño muy peculiar el cuál era que se encontraba el mismo joven de la noche anterior sólo que más crecido frente a un hombre de vestimentas negras y que parecía ser muy fuerte para ella además de tener una sonrisa siniestra y estaban teniendo una muy peculiar charla.

?: Los humanos son innecesarios. Es preciso exterminarlos.

?: Deja de decir tonterías.

?: Y he visto desde una altura mucho mayor a la tuya, este mundo, este universo, el orden de todas las cosas y su verdad y el resultado fue darme cuenta que los humanos debían ser exterminados, el único fracaso en la creación perfecta de dios eso son los humanos, el universo debe ser un lugar mucho más hermoso. Por ese eliminaré a los humanos para volverme en el dios que no reconoce su error.

?: No me jodas, eso no es algo que tú debas decidir.

El joven extraño del sueño anterior de Lilith se lanzó al ataque contra el sujeto de negro, aunque este esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad, el sujeto tomó una parte de la chaqueta del joven y dijo.

?: Que inmaduro no son más que ataques de rabia ¿crees que puedes derrotarme? Y sin nada más que decir este lanzó una ráfaga de ki hacia el joven mandándolo a volar contra los escombros de unos edificios.

La niña se despertó de golpe y fue corriendo con su mamá.

Lilith: Mamá-esta baj corriendo para abrazar a su mamá.

Serafall: ¿Qué sucede Liliith-chan?-esta miraba con asombro de que su hija bajara así de rápido y con mucho nervosismo en su rstro.

Lilith: Tuve un sueño extraño otra vez-esta pensó en el sujeto de negro, ella cerró los ojos y lo que vió la hizo llorar, ya que lo que vió fue a el sujeto de negro de su sueño con la sonrisa más diabólica que alguien pueda tener.

Gohan a pesar de estar entrenando en el patio de la mansión pudo escuchar los sollozos de su hija, por lo que inmediatamente fue volando hacia donde estaba su hija y esposa.

Gohan: ¿Qué sucede Lilith-chan?-este miraba con preocupación a su hija.

Serafall: Vamos dile a tus padres lo que soñaste-la maou le mostró una gran sonrisa a su hja y esta al verla dejó de llorar.

Lilith: S-soñé que un sujeto de negro tenía una sonrisa realmente maligna y este sujeto estaba platicando de algo de matar a los humanos que eran innecesarios con el sujeto que vi en el sueño donde papi moría aunque el sujeto de el sueño de papi parecía estar en contra de él además de que estaba convertido en súper saiyayin

Gohan al escuchar eso se puso serio y Serafall sorprendida.

Gohan: ¿Y cómo era ese sujeto del sueño en el que me viste morir?-este miraba con seriedad a su hija.

Lilith: En el sueño de papi, esa persona estaba caminando hacia ti diciendo tu nombre una y otra vez y al ver que no te movías este tuvo un arranque de ira y se transformó en súper saiyayin, ese mismo sujeto fue el que vi en el sueño de ahorita.

Gohan: Gracias hija por decírmelo, de seguro son pesadillas nada más-este acariciaba la cabeza de su hija pero sus pensamientos eran otra cosa. ¿Soñó con Trunks-san?-fue lo que pensó el saiyayin.

Serafall: Bien, ya que todo está resuelto vayamos a desayunar.

Gohan/Lliith: Sí.

De regreso en el cielo.

Gabriel le dio la noticia a Trunks de que su maestro estaba vivo, per él no se lo podía creer.

Trunks: E-es imposible yo vi a Gohan-san muerto enfrente de mis ojos-este estaba realmente sorprendido y algo enojado, pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo.

Gabriel: Es cierto Trunks-kun, ¿Gohan-san era musculoso, tenía una cicatriz en su rostro y además sus padres se llamaban Milk y Son Goku que murió a causa de una extraña enfermedad?

Trunks: ¿C-cómo sabes eso?-el saiyayin realmente estaba impactado por lo que le estaba contando la serafín.

Gabriel: Ya te lo dije Trunks-kun yo lo conozco y él está vivo-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Trunks supo que decía la verdad por lo que no pudo dejar escara unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Trunks: ¿Gohan-san está vivo?-a el saiyayin le salían lágrimas de felicidad.

Gabriel: Sí.

Trunks: ¿Y dónde está ahora?-el realmente quería ver a su maestro.

Gabriel: En el inframundo junto a su esposa e hija.

Trunks: ¿Podemos ir a verlo?-el saiyayin puso una sonrisa de esperanza para poder ver a su maestro.

Gabriel: Sí, sólo que tenemos que avisarles que vamos a ir.

Trunks: SÍ.

Gabriel: Aunque primero, hay que escombrar aquí-señalando todos los platos del saiyayin.

Trunks: Sí Gabriel-san.

45 minutos después.

Gabriel: Bueno, es hora de comunicarnos con su esposa Serafall.

Trunks: Sabes, mejor dile que irás con alguien, quiero que sea en persona cuando me reencuentre con Gohan-san por favor.

Gabriel: Por supuesto-esta le sonrió al saiyayin.

Este al ver su sonrisa nuevamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Trunks: G-gracias.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo.

Gohan, Serafall y Lilith ya habían terminado de desayunar y ahora los tres se encontraban en la sala disfrutando un momento agradable hasta que Serafall vió como un holograma aprecia enfrente de ellos.

Gabriel: Buenos días Serafall-san, Gohan-san, Lilith-chan-saludó de manera alegre la serafín.

Lilith: Buenos días-esta saludaba alegremente con su mano.

Gohan: Buenos días Gabriel-san.

Serafall: Buenos días y a qué debemos esta platica inesperada-esta le sonrió a la serafín.

Gabriel: Hay alguien que desea conocer a Gohan-san.

Gohan: ¿Y quién es?

Gabriel: Es alguien nuevo en el cielo, y él nos ha ayudado mucho estos últimos meses y él nos ha comentado que quiere conocer a la persona con el nombre del dios definitivo o la deidad más poderosa de las facciones y le queremos cumplir ese deseo ya que lo admira mucho- la serafín se las ingenió para no decir que Trunks se quería reencontrar con su maestro.

Serafall: Sí es alguien que quiere conocer a Gohan-san y que lo admira, no podemos negarnos, ¿verdad?-esta volteó a ver a su marido.

Gohan: Por supuesto que no-este volteó a ver a su esposa, para después dirigir su vista a la de Gabriel. Pueden venir en 2 horas-el saiyayin mostró su gran sonrisa.

Gabriel: Nos veremos en dos horas-la serafín cortó la comunicación.

Lilith: ¿Alguien que admira a mi papa quiere conocerlo?-preguntó confundida la hija de un demonio y de un híbrido saiyayin.

Serafall: Sí, así que asegúrate de portarte bien-esta acarició la cabeza de su hija.

Lilith: Sí.

En el cielo.

Trunks: Esa era definitivamente la voz de Gohan-san-este mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Gabriel: ¿Ves? Te lo dije

Trunks: Iré a cambiarme-este se fue rápidamente a su cuarto para prepararse para verse nuevamente con su maestro. ¿Qué tan fuerte eres ahora Gohan-san?-se `preguntó el saiyayin.

Gabriel: Jejeje puedo ver que está muy emocionado-fue el pensamiento de Gabriel.

2 horas después.

Gabriel llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco y una blusa roja, mientras el saiyayin llevaba puesto el traje de su padre Vegeta, ya que quería pedirle un duelo amistosos y en una de las cápsulas que le dio su madre venían como 10 juegos de la ropa de entrenamiento de su padre.

Gabriel: Bien, es hora de irnos.

Trunks: Sí.

Ambos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico para aparecer en una mansión muy grande.

Trunks: ¿Es aquí?-este miraba todo el lugar y pudo notar que era igual de grande que la mansión de Gabriel.

Gabriel: Sí.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto adentro en la mansión.

Serafall: Ya llegaron-la maou llevaba un vestido negro largo.

Liilith: Sí, me pregunto ¿cómo serán?-la hija llevaba el traje que su madre usaba hace algún tiempo atrás sólo que más chiquito.

Gohan: Este ki, se me hace conocido pero ¿de dónde?-fue el pensamiento del saiyayin, este tenía puesto el traje que utilizó en su pelea contra los androides hace ya muchos años sol que este no estaba sucio, algo que le dijo que debía ponérselo.

En eso sonó el timbre.

Serafall: Iré yo-esta avanzó hacia la puerta.

Gohan: Nosotros te esperamos-este se sentó en el sillón junto a su hija.

En la puerta.

Gabriel: Hemos llegado-esta le sonrió de una manera amable a la maou.

Serafall: Pueden pasar-esta igual mostró una gran sonrisa, aunque al ver a Trunks, esta pudo notar un poder que se asemejaba casi al de su esposo.

Al llegar a la sala donde estaban Lilith y Gohan, este último se paró de una manera realmente sorprendía ya que lo que vieron sus ojos fue que ahí enfrente de él, estaba su discípulo que entrenó hace años para vencer a los androides 17 y 18.

Gohan: ¿Trunks-san?-este veía con asombro al saiyayin.

Trunks: Gohan-san.-este tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Lilth: Oh, tú eres el que vi en mis sueños-señalando al saiyayin.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, ahora probablemente ya se dieron cuenta y es que decidí mezclar esta historia con la del guerrero del futuro Son Gohan, obvio se preguntarán cómo es posible eso y bueno les intentaré dar una respuesta lo más posible coherente.

Han pasado ya 15 años desde que Gohan llegó a ese mundo, este Gohan junto a Serafall y su hija va a ser una especie de continuación de la historia del guerrero del futuro Son Gohan, ya que esa historia la acabaré cuando Gohan derrote a Thrierxa y este se case con Serafall teniendo a Lilith ahí acabará la historia y este será como una especie de continuación teniendo a Trunks y Gohan como protagonistas. Ahora en el primer capítulo puse que Whiss le dice a Trunks que configuró la máquina del tiempo para que fuera a una especie de anexo del universo 7, el cual el planeta tierra del anexo del universo 7 es el muño de dxd donde cayó Gohan hace 15 años en mi otra historia. Sobre cómo Gohan cayó ahí si dije que Trunks vió a su maestro muerto, fácil, El mundo de la historia de Gohan pongámosle como que será el mundo "original" en el que Mai está viva y esta se va con Trunks en la máquina del tiempo ósea como en el anime, donde el torneo de fuerza se llevará con los actuales participantes del anime y este mundo donde cayó Gohan y a donde fue enviado Trunks, digamos que es un mundo paralelo donde Mai murió y en el torneo de fuerza participarán Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, N17, N18, Gohan del futuro, Trunks, Majin Buu y "un sujeto enmascarado", bueno espero me haya podido explicar y si no fue así, háganmelo saber e intentaré contestar sus dudas, de mi parte es todo y hasta la próxima.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Goku SSJ 3: Espero se hayan resolvido tus dudas.**

 **Maxigiampieriu2012: Que bueno que te guste como está quedando la pareja del Trunks y Gabriel, por cierto en el próximo capítulo habrá duelo entre maestro, alumno y alguien inesperado.**

 **Nahuel Durandal: Así es se rencontró con el Gohan de mi otro fic.**

 **Guest: Jejej gracias, igual he visto autores que insultan pero que se le puede hacer xd, kid buu tenía preja en ese fic? Qué raro jaja, bueno suerte amigo.**

 **Broly999: Amigo intenta adivinar qué personaje de dbz aparecerá jeje, por cierto espero que te guste esta combinación, si ellos dos y alguien más y sí ya lo decidí y mejor no habrá harem, sólo con la bella de la serafín Gabriel.**

 **Blackgoku123: Gracias amigo.**

 **Guest: Aquí está la tercera parte amigo.**

 **El lobo solitario: Espero haberme dado a entender de cómo Gohan llegó ahí y si no házmelo saber por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

El inicio de una nueva vida.

Capítulo 4.-Enfrentamiento entre saiyayin. Maestro vs Alumno. SSJ3 VS SSJ RAGE.

Gohan y Trunks se han encontrado después de tanto tiempo ¿qué pasará ahora?

Gohan: Trunks-san ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo el saiyayin todavía impresionado por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Trunks: Es una larga historia, pero me alegra encontrarte nuevamente Gohan-san-este todavía tenía ligeras lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Gohan: Quisiera que me la contaras Trunks-san-este le dio una sonrisa a su alumno.

Trunks: Sí.

Gohan: Toma asiento, tú también Gabriel-san-dijo el saiyayin señalando uno de los sofás de la sala de estar de la mansión.

Trunks/Gabriel: Sí-ambos procedieron a sentarse en uno de los sofás, mientras Gohan se sentaba anteriormente en donde estaba, donde Serafall estaba a su lado y su hija en su regazo.

Gohan: Antes de continuar quisiera presentarte a mi familia.

Trunks: Con tu familia ¿te refieres a ellos?-dijo el hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin señalando a Serafall y Lilith.

Gohan: Sí. Primero ella es mi querida esposa, Serafall Leviatán-dijo el saiyayin mientras señalaba a su esposa.

Serafall: Es un gusto-dijo la maou.

Trunks: El gusto es mío Serafall-san.

Gohan: Y la pequeña niña que vez aquí es mi hija, se llama Lilith-este acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Lilith: Hola-esta saludaba tiernamente con su mano mientras era acariciada por su padre.

Trunks: Hola Lilith-chan ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó el saiyayin.

Lilith: Tengo 7 años-dijo alegremente la niña.

Trunks: Me alegro que hayas podido formar una familia Gohan-san.

Gohan: Muchas gracias Trunks-kun, por cierto dime ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo están todos en el futuro? ¿Cómo está Bulma?

Gabriel al escuchar lo que dijo Gohan, esta bajó ligeramente la cabeza ya que recordó todo lo que les dijo el saiyayin, Serafall se percató de la actitud de Gabriel pero decidió no decir nada.

Pero Trunks tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos sobre sus piernas.

Gohan: ¿Qué sucede Trunks-kun?-este vio con preocupación a su alumno por su repentino cambio de carácter.

Trunks: Yo lo siento-este dejaba escapar ligeras lágrimas.

Gohan: ¿Por qué lo sientes Trunks-kun?

Trunks: Y-yo, yo, te he fallado Gohan-san, no pude cumplir mi promesa de proteger a mi madre y al mundo.-este empezó a dejar caer más lágrimas.

Gohan: ¿Qué rayos pasó en el futuro Trunks?-preguntó el saiyayin con curiosidad.

Las siguientes palabras dejaron helados a Gohan y Serafall y un tanto a su hija Lilith.

Trunks: Todos están muertos, todo ha sido borrado, ya no hay más personas vivas, sólo quedo yo-el saiyayin intentaba controlar sus lágrimas pero no podía.

Gohan: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con todos están muertos?-preguntó el saiyayin impactado por la noticia.

Trunks recomponiéndose dijo. "Todo comenzó después de que derroté a los androides y a Cell de mi línea del tiempo"

Serafall y Gohan al escuchar ese nombre no pudieron evitar sentirse tensos, ya que hace varios años el saiyayin logró eliminarlo.

Trunks: La tierra estuvo en paz durante un tiempo ya que después de eso la tierra fue invadida por Babidi y sus secuaces para lograr resucitar al temible monstro Majin Buu, pero yo logré evitar su resurrección gracias al entrenamiento del supremo kaiyosama, pero después de eso 1 año después se vendría la verdadera desesperación.

Gohan: ¿Por qué la verdadera desesperación?-dijo el saiyayin imaginando que ese tal Majin Buu de alguna forma pudo resucitar.

Serafall estaba anudada por la historia del aprendiz de su esposo, aparte estaba confundida ya que cuando Gohan se enfrentó a Cell, este confesó haber absorbido a los androides N17 y N18, así que decidió seguir escuchando para intentar aclarar sus dudas.

Trunks: Porque después de ese año un enemigo más fuerte que Cell y los androides apareció. Un sujeto con la apariencia del señor Goku.

Gohan: ¿Con la apariencia de mi padre?, ¿cómo fue eso posible?-preguntó el schok el hijo de Goku.

Trunks: Bueno verás.

Una explicación más tarde donde le explico cuál era el objetivo de la persona con el cuerpo de Son Goku, que ellos lo llamaban Goku Black, que este logró acabar con más de la humanidad en tan solo su primer ataque que después de cierto tiempo fue al pasado pero que desgraciadamente antes de viajar, Black mató a su madre, también le contó que existían 12 universos, que cada uno contaba con un dios creador y un dios destructor, que él conoció al dios destructor de su universo y al dios creador del universo 10.

También le contó que sus padres tenían el poder de un dios, le contó sobre la verdadera identidad de Black que era Zamasu, un aprendiz de kaiyoshiin del universo 10, le contó sobre las súper esferas del dragón y que estas fueron utilizadas por Zamasu para pedir el cuerpo de Son Goku, y en su línea del tiempo pedir la inmortalidad, para después destruir las esferas.

Cabe resaltar que Gohan y Serafall estaban anudada dos por la historia de Trunks, ya que no esperaban un sujeto más fuerte que los androides, Cell y los demonios Mira y Towa. Lilith estaba muy confundida ya que casi no entendía nada.

Pero ahí no terminó la historia del saiyayin, ya que también les relató lo sucedido con la transformación de Black, el súper saiyayin rose, que fue en sus momentos igual o superior a las trasformaciones más poderosas de sus padres, les contó sobre la fusión de Black y Zamasu y que cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, le relató que sus padres se fusionaron en Vegetto, y que su poder era tan monstruoso que humilló a la fusión de Zamasu y Black.

Desgraciadamente les dijo que por haber usado mucho poder, los pendientes potara no resistieron y se des fusionaron, pero que él con la energía de los que quedaban en el plante logró derrotar aparentemente a Zamasu, él dijo aparentemente ya que este en un afán por destruir a la humanidad se empezó a hacer uno con el mismo universo, que desgraciadamente cuando se fusionó con el universo, este logró acabar con todos, dejando solo vivos a los kaiyoshin del universo 7 y 10, a su madree del presente, sus padres y él que se protegieron con campos de energía.

Y ya para terminar de relatar su historia contó como Goku llamó al ser más poderoso de todos los universos para eliminar a Zamasu, este era Zeno-sama.

Trunks: Zeno-sama logró destruir a Zamasu, pero desgraciadamente también destruyo a todo el universo 7-dijo Trunks con pesar, pero siguió con su relato, describiendo como fue que llegó a ese mundo y que actualmente él está viviendo con Gabriel. Y eso es todo-dijo Trunks algo triste ya que no pudo proteger a la humanidad.

Serafall y Gohan no sabían que decir, les estaba costando procesar la información y más a Gohan ya que su mundo fue borrado totalmente de la existencia por ese ser llamado Zeno-sama. Lilith se había dormido en el regazo de su papá a media historia del saiyayin y Gabriel aún seguía con la cabeza baja.

Serafall: Cuanto lo siento joven Trunks-dijo con tristeza la maou.

Trunks: No se preocupe Serafall-san, lo importante es que Whiss-san me dio esta oportunidad de empezar en este mundo.

Gohan: Trunks, yo no sabía que habías pasado por tanto, no puedo creer que exista alguien más fuerte que los androides y Cell, en serio cuanto lo siento, si hubiera podido ayudarte lo habría hecho-dijo este con algo de impotencia ya que mientras él vivía tranquilamente en ese mundo Trunks luchaba para proteger el mundo de ambos, pero no podía hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a Trunks a superar ese dolor, aunque por una aparte le alegraba que sus padres del pasado se hayan vuelto muy fuertes tanto como un dios.

Trunks: No se preocupe por eso Gohan-san, era mi deber proteger ese mundo como el único guerrero que quedaba y fallé, pero gracias a Bills-sama y Whiss-san estoy hoy aquí, así que como agradecimiento lo mínimo que puedo hacer es volverme más fuerte para evitar esa situación otra vez-dijo algo decaído el saiyayin.

Gabriel se percató de que el corazón de Trunks empezaba a emanar más tristeza.

Trunks: Por cierto ¿cómo conoces a Cell?

Gohan saliendo de sus pensamientos y sus lamentos dijo "Es una larga historia pero todo comenzó desde que legué a este mundo"

Trunks: Esa es otra cosa que quería preguntar ¿cómo estás aquí si yo te vi muerto ese día que me dejaste inconsciente para ir a enfrentar tú solo a los androides?

Gohan: Bueno verás….

Otra explicación más tarde.

Gohan le explicó a Trunks de cómo fue que llegó a ese mundo, de que fue lo que sucedió cuando legó ahí, de la gente que conoció, de su enfrentamiento contra los androides, Cell, Towa, Mira y Bardock, y de cómo se formó su relación de Serafall y él, además de contarle que a él aunque no le guste ese nombre le dicen la deidad más poderosa.

Ahora después de la historia de Gohan, de todo lo que hizo en 15 años, todos en la sala estaban confundidos ya que al parecer este Trunks vino de un mundo diferente del que llego Gohan.

Gabriel: Entonces suponiendo que ambos vengan de dimensiones diferentes ¿qué sucedió en el mundo de donde vino Gohan-san? ¿También fue destruido?

Serafall: Desgraciadamente yo supongo que sí, ya que en el mundo donde vino Trunks, el encontró a su maestro muerto, pero en el mundo de donde vino Gohan, él se transformó en súper saiyayin ya que Gohan sintió tu poder cuando Cell apareció por un portal.

 **(Spoiler el guerrero del futuro Son Gohan)**

Gohan: Sí además, no creo que por no haber estado yo en mi mundo, eso haya evitado que sucedió lo que sucedió en el mundo de donde vino Trunks-dijo el saiyayin con algo de tristeza.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que nade digiera nada.

Serafall: Bueno, creo que iré por agua para todos-dijo la maou rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Gohan: Sabes Trunks-san, aunque no seas el Trunks-san de mi mundo, me alegro que estés aquí-dijo el saiyayin sonriéndole a su amigo.

Trunks: A mí también me alegra estar con usted Gohan-san, aunque no sea el de mi dimensión.

Serafall: Ya llegué-dijo la maou dándole un vaso de agua a cada quien, pero ella aparte despertó a su hija y a ella le trajo un jugo.

5 minutos después.

Trunks: Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos relajados quiero pedirle algo Gohan-san.

Gohan: ¿Y qué és?

Trunks: Tenga un duelo amistoso conmigo por favor-dijo el saiyayin.

Gohan: Por supuesto, de hecho si no lo pedías tú, lo pediría yo.

Lilith: WOW, papá va a pelear ¿no es así?-dijo esta mirando animadamente a su madre.

Serafall: Sí, al parecer papá se divertirá-dijo la maou feliz porque al aparecer lo que le pasó el alumno de su marido será olvidado o por lo menos dejado un poco en el pasado con este enfrentamiento.

15 minutos después, en un lugar especial del territorio de Gohan y Serafall, se encontraban Gohan y Trunks frente a frente, Serafall, Lilith y Gabriel se encontraban en una de las tatas montañas esperando a que comenzara la pelea.

 **N/A: Este campo de batalla será el campo en donde se enfrentaron Goku y Vegeta por primera vez.**

Gohan y Trunks empezaron a elevar sus poderes en estado base hasta llegar a su máximo poder cada uno, ambos se estaban mirando fijamente y cada uno tenía una sonrisa.

Elevaron tanto su poder que hasta se empezó a sentir por todo el planeta, haciendo que rápidamente varias facciones activaran una especie de bola de cristal u holograma en el campo.

En un lugar montañoso.

Se encontraba un sujeto entrenando, este sujeto tenía una armadura saiyayin, además de que tenía la cara de Son Goku, el nombre de esta persona es Bardcok que al sentir el poder de Gohan y la otra persona, decidir salir volando hacia donde se encontraban estos para poder ver la pelea en primera fila.

En el cielo.

Michael: ¿Por qué pelearán Trunks-san y Gohan-san?-fue el pensamiento del líder de los ángeles mientras era acompañado por los demás ángeles e Irina.

En grigory.

Azazel: Imposible, ese sujeto esta al mismo poder de la deidad más poderosa, sólo espero que no sea derrotado son Gohan ya que no sé si es aliado o enemigo-pensó el líder de los caídos al ver que apareció otro sujeto con el mismo poder que Gohan.

Todos los caídos y un castaño estaban a punto de presenciar una batalla más intensa que la de ya hace varios años.

En otro lugar del inframundo.

Beelzebub, Koneko, Kiba, Gasper y el clan de Sona tenían el mismo pensamiento que Azazel.

"Sólo esperemos que este sujeto sea aliado y no enemigo ya que tiene casi el mismo poder que Gohan"

En Kyoto.

Se encontraba la líder de los youkais, Yasaka junto a su hija Kunou y los demás youkais.

El pensamiento de Yasaka era el mismo que los demás.

Con los dioses del olimpo.

Se hallaban todos los dioses, incluido Hades esperando ver esa impresionante batalla.

Con la facción nórdica.

Odin, Thor, Roossewise y los demás se encontraban a la espera de esta gran batralla.

Con Shiva y la facción hindú.

Todos se encontraban a la espera de la pelea.

Con la facción de los vampiros.

Se encontraban todos los vampiros y su líder Elmenhilde a la espera de la batalla.

Y por último, los últimos espectadores que verían también esta batalla eran.

Ophis, Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay, y Vali que tenían el mismo pensamiento que las demás facciones.

Todas las facciones tenían un mismo pensamiento, a excepción del líder de los ángeles, Michael y Bardock que solo quería ver que tan fuerte era el otro sujeto.

"Esperemos que no sea un enemigo, y si es uno que sea derrotado por la deidad más poderosa ya que no queremos revivir lo que pasó con ese tal Cell hace ya varios años"

Con los saiyayin.

Gohan: Tienes un gran poder Trunks-este se puso en la pose de pelea que utilizó su padre por primera vez cuando se enfrentó a Vegeta.

Trunks: Debo de decir lo mismo Gohan-san-este se puso de la pose de pelea de su padre cuando se enfrentó a Goku por primera vez.

Los espectadores estaban a la expectativa, Serafall, Lilith y Gabriel estaban ya esperando la batalla, Bardock que ya había llegado al campo de batalla, bajó su nivel de poder para que no sea detectado por el otro sujeto y así disfrutar de la batalla que vería a continuación, Gohan y Trunks estaban listos para pelear así que.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, donde el antebrazo de cada quién quedó chocando con el del otro, ambos se veían con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que aplicaban más fuerza a su ataque, Trunks intentó acertar un golpe con la mano que tenía libre pero Gohan reaccionó rápido ante esto por lo que bloqueó su ataque, seguidamente ambos empezaron una lucha de puños y patadas, Gohan le propinó un derechazo al saiyayin aprovechando una ,ligera distracción de este, el ataque mandó a estrellar al hijo de Vegeta contra una pila de rocas.

Trunks después de ser mandado a volar, este se elevó al cielo para mandarle una ráfaga de ki a su maestro, pero este la esquivo con facilidad y se puso a la misma altura de su discípulo.

Gohan: Definitivamente has mejorado Trunks-kun-comentó con una sonrisa el saiyayin.

Trunks: Debo de decir lo mismo.

Trunks se lanzó nuevamente al ataque contra su maestro donde empezó otra guerra de puños a alta velocidad, los espectadores apenas y podían seguir esos ataques, el único que si los seguía era Bardock.

Gohan le acertó un derechazo a Trunks, pero este respondió de la misma manera, cuando Gohan intentó responder a este ataque, cuando estaba a centímetros de golpear al saiyayin este desapareció para atacar a este, pero él usó su gran velocidad para aparecer arriba de él e intentar darle una patada, pero Trunks reaccionó a tiempo y desapareció usando su velocidad para aparecer debajo de él y soltarle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, cosa que no logró ya que este esquivó el ataque y empezó a lanzarle ataques a gran velocidad con sus manos y pies, a lo que Gohan respondía de la misma manera.

Así estuvieron durante 3 minutos donde ningún cedía, aparecían en una parte del campo de batalla para después aparecer en otro lado, así estuvieron durante tres minutos, Trunks le logró atinar una patada en el estómago a su maestro, pero cuando intentó darle otra patada este despareció para aparecer arriba de él y lanzarle una ráfaga de ki que mando al suelo a Trunks que todavía intentaba contrarrestar su ataque.

Trunks: Te lo devuelvo-dijo el saiyayin antes de regresarle el ataque a su maestro con su puño.

Gohan lo esquivó por poco, donde el ataque explotó en el aire.

Gohan se le quedó viendo a su alumno para después decir. "Me regresaste ese ataque, pero ¿podrás regresar este"?-dijo el saiyayin antes de hacer la pose del kame hame ha.

Trunks al ver que le iba a lanzar la técnica insignia de Goku, este puso sus manos preparadas para lanzar un resplandor final.

Gohan: Kameee

Trunks: Súper

Gohan: Hameee

Trunks: Galiick

Gohan/Trunks: Haaaa/Hooo.

Dijeron ambos saiyayin mientras lanzaban sus ataques al mismo tiempo respectivamente, que cuando estos ataques se encontraron este sí, ningún ataque cedía ante el otro.

Serafall y Lilith veían como su esposo/padre se divertía en la lucha, Gabriel veía con algo de felicidad al saiyayin ya que notó que su corazón se empieza sentir más tranquilo.

Bardcok solo sonreía ante lo que estaba viendo.

Bardock: Ese mocoso también es un saiyayin-dijo con una sonrisa el padre Goku.

En el cielo, Michael no daba crédito a lo que veía, esos dos estaban peleando al mismo nivel y ninguno parecía darle un respiro al otro.

En Grigory, Kyoto, en el Olimpo, con los dioses nórdicos, con los otros demonios, los hindús, los vampiros y el grupo Vali, todos veían con terror esta pelea, ya que ellos al no conocer a Trunks empezaron a sentir miedo hacia este ya que parecía darle una digna batalla a la deidad más poderosa de su mundo y no sabían si era aliado enemigo.

Con los saiyayin.

Gohan/Trunks: Haaa-gritaron ambos mientras aplicaban más fuerza a su ataque, el ataque de ambos ya no aguantó más y estalló causando una gran ventisca y una gran cortina de humo.

Después de que se disipó la cortina de humo, Trunks ascendió a donde estaba Gohan

Gohan: Nada mal Trunks-kun, pero ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos un poco más serios?

Estas palabras tensaron a todos, tensaron un poco a Gabriel y Michael, pero a los que no tensaron fueron, Serafall, Lilith y Bardock.

Trunks: Estoy en acuerdo con usted Gohan-san.

Así ambos se transformaron en súper saiyayin.

La mayoría de los espectadores al ver que el otro sujeto también tenía el súper saiyayin, empezaron a temer que este también tuviera el súper saiyayi que logró alcanzar su deidad más poderosa.

Gohan se estaba emocionando ya que hace mucho que no tenía una pelea así que no esperó a que atacara ya que este creó rápidamente una esfera gigante de ki en su mano derecha para después lanzársela al saiyayin, este al recibir a esfera de ki de llenoo fue mandado lejos de dondne estaban rompiendo varias pilas de piedra en el proceso, hasta que este se detuvo al estrellarse en una montaña.

Trunks: ¿Tu fuerza no es tan sólo esto verdad?

Gohan: No, todavía me falta enseñarte mucho más poder.

Trunks se lanzó contra su maestro en una lluvia de golpes y patadas, pero Gohan logró meterle el pie para intentar darle un golpe en la cara, así que Trunks paró el ataque con sus pies para después utilizarlos para mandar al suelo a su maestro, cuando este estaba cayendo Trunks le lanzó varias ráfagas de ki, a lo que Gohan al aterrizar no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque así que lo recibió de lleno.

Gohan salió ileso de ese ataque cosa que sorprendió un poco a Trunks, así que ambos elevaron hasta el máximo el poder del súper saiyayin. Gohan ascendió hasta donde estaba Trunks y.

Gohan: Trunks-kun hay que esforzarnos más en esta pelea, sé que todavía tienes más poder.

Trunks: Sí, no se decepcionará de mi Gohan-san-al decir esto el hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin se transformó en súper saiyayin 2.

Gohan: Veo que tú también alcanzaste esa transformación-dijo con una sonrisa el saiyayin.

Trunks: ¿Acaso usted también?-preguntó el joven Trunks.

Gohan: Sí-este procedió a transformarse en súper saiyayin 2.

Mientras tanto con los espectadores, estos estaban horrorizados, pero no por Trunks si no por el poder de ambos saiyayin, el poder de estos era más fuerte que cuando Gohan derrotó a Cell.

La razón de que ya no estuvieran aterrorizados por Trunks, es que estos al escuchar que Gohan le decía a ese sujeto Trunks, ellos se acordaron rápidamente de que hace tiempo el saiyayin les contó de su discípulo que se llamaba Trunks, así que si este era el discípulo de Gohan, ahora el pensamiento de las facciones era de ¿cómo llegó a ese lugar?

Con los saiyayin.

Trunks sólo se empezó a reír para después lanzarse al ataque contra su maestro, este intentó esquivar los golpes de su discípulo, pero este era ligeramente más rápido que él, Trunks le logró meter un rodillazo a su maestro para después golpearlo en la espalda y mandarlo al suelo, este lo iba a pisar, pero Gohan reaccionó a tiempo.

Ambos estaban en los cielos cuando ambos chocaron una de sus rodillas contra el otro, ambos se separaron para después volver a atacar, ambos detenían las manos del otro por lo que empezó una pelea de rodillazos, Trunks le logró dar un cabezazo a Gohan haciéndolo retroceder para seguid bombardear su estómago con varios golpes, Gohan después de recibir varios golpes le metió un rodillazo a la mandíbula de su alumno para después mandarlo a estrellar contra una roca gigante.

Este se acercó a Trunks y se le quedó viendo fijamente, por lo que ambos rieron para después aumentar al máximo el poder del súper saiyayin 2, ambos comenzaron otra pelea de puros golpes a gran velocidad, después de 5 minutos así Gohan y Trunks lanzaron un derechazo cada quiñen, por lo que este ataque quedó con el puño de cada quién en el rostro de su contrincante.

Trunks rápidamente despareció para aparecer arriba de él y lanzarle un masenko, Gohan lo recibió de lleno pero este igual le lanzó otro masenko, Trunks lo detuvo con sus manos pero Gohan aprovechando eso utilizó su velocidad para aparecer detrás de él y lanzarle un kame hame ha a quemarropa.

Trunks al recibir este se destruyó pr coompleto su armadura quedando soolo una parte del traje.

 **N/A: Como quedó Vegeta cuando recibió un ataque directo de la fusión de Zamasu, y también Gohan tiene sus vestimentas como su papa cuando peleo contra Majin Buu**

Trunks: me has sorprendido.

Gohan: Jejeje.

Trunks: Pero no me derrotarás.

Este uso su velocidad para aparecer delante de él y soltarle un cabezazo, acto seguido le lanzó una ráfaga de aire que lo mando a volar ligeros centímetros pero rápidamente Trunks le lanzó un resplandor final dañando severamente a Gohan.

Los que veían la pelea estaban sorprendidos de que el alumno de Gohan estuviera al mismo nivel del súper saiyayin fase 2, aunque sabían que aún a Gohan le quedaba una última técnica.

Bardock solo sonreía por el gran espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

40 minutos después.

Ambos saiyayin estaban con sus manos detenidas pero se estaban dando cabezazos, pero nadie retrocedía.

Gabriel, Serafall y Lilith ya empezaban a preocuparse por los saiyayin ya que ambos estaban gravemente heridos, estaban jadeando y lo peor de todo, la pelea parecía que todavía no acabaría.

Gohan se separó de Trunks y dijo.

Gohan: E-eres realmente fuerte-este estaba jadeando.

Trunks: G-gracias-él estaba en el mismo estado que su maestro.

Gohan: Pero creo que es hora de acabar con esto.

Trunks: ¿Eh?

Gohan empezó a gritar y a elevar su poder al máximo, Bardock que veía la pelea sonreía ya que por fin se estaba llegando al clímax de la batalla, mientras los pensamientos de las facciones, de la familia de Gohan y de Gabriel fueron que la batalla ya estaba decidida ya que Gohan utilizará su más fuerte transformación.

Después de 10 segundos, el cabello de Gohan había crecido y sus cejas habían desaparecido, este se había transformado en súper saiyayin fase 3.

Trunks: ¿Súper saiyayin fase 3?

Gohan: Sí, y lo siento pero yo gano esta pelea.

Trunks: ¿Disculpa?

Gohan uso su velocidad monstruosa para aparecer detrás de Trunks sorprendiendo a este por su velocidad, Gohan le soltó una patada que lo mandó hacia los cielos, este desapreció para aparecer donde estaba Trunks, tomarlo del pie y empezar a girar con él para después mandarlo contra el suelo y.

Gohan: Se acabó Trunks-este preparó una gran esfera de ki y acto seguido se la lanzó a el saiyayin.

Gohan estaba punto de des transformarse cunad vio que el ataque no explotaba, este se sorprendió al ver que la energía empezaba a retroceder ligeramente.

Gohan: ¿Qué?-dijo con asombro el hijo de Son Goku.

Trunks: Lo siento pero yo gano-dijo el saiyayin mientras salía del cráter que había causado y con el ataque de su maestro en una sola mano, con la mano que tenía libre golpeó la energía de su maestro mandando el ataque fuera del planeta tierra, explotando en el espacio y mostrando una gran luz a lo lejos.

En eso Trunks empezó a gritar, donde un aura amarilla con azul empezó a rodearlo y su poder aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, después de 12 segundos el poder de Trunks superó por mucho al de su maestro.

Bardock, Serafall, Lilith, Gabriel, Michael y todas las facciones no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, el alumno de Gohan, Trunks, ha superado y por mucho el poder de este, todos los que estaban sintiendo el poder de Trunks no lo podían creer ya que este era un poder más allá de lo imaginado, un poder que supera y por mucho al ssj3 de Gohan.

Aunque Bardock estaba asombrado de que ese chiquillo alcanzara tal transformación ya que no era el ssj2 por lo que se preguntó ¿cómo consiguió ese poder?

Gohan: ¿Qué es ese poder Trunks-kun?-dijo con asombro el saiyayin.

Trunks: Ah esta transformación la he llamado súper saiyayin rage.

Gohan: ¿Súper saiyayin rage?

Trunks: Sí.

Este utilizó su velocidad para clavar su puño en el estómago de su maestro haciendo que este escupiera sangre, después de eso este apareció detrás de él y le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca haciendo que perdiera su transformación, haciendo que Gohan cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Nadie lo podía creer, ni siquiera Bardock, otro saiyayin había aparecido y había derrotado a la deidad más poderosa de ese mundo.

Gohan había perdido la batalla.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y haya sido de su agrado, de mi parte es todo y hasta la próxima.

PD: ¿Quién quieren que sea el enemigo en esta historia? ¿Black Goku? O ¿Freezer?

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Nahuel durandal: aquí está el enfrentamiento, espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Broly999: el enemigo estoy entre, Black o Freezer**

 **Guest: Gracias amigo**

 **Blackgoku123: aquí está el capítulo amigo.**

 **SantoryuSekai gracias?**


	5. Chapter 5

El inicio de una nueva vida.

Capítulo 5.- Un salto en el tiempo, se acerca un nuevo enemigo.

Gohan y Trunks han tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento en donde Trunks salió ganador gracias a su increíble transformación del súper saiyayin rage que derrotó al súper saiyayin 3 de su maestro, lo que no sabían estos es que las facciones observaron su pelea desde un inicio, al igual que el saiyayin de nombre Bardock ¿qué sucederá ahora?

-Gohan/papá-dijeron con un tono de preocupación Serafall y Liilith.

-Serafall-san-llamó el saiyayin a la esposa de su maestro.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la maou.

-Dele esto-dijo Trunks lanzándole una semilla que sacó de su traje a Serafall al mismo tiempo que se des transformaba.

-¿Esto par qué es?-preguntó Serafall.

-Le curará sus heridas y le repondrá sus energías-comentó Trunks mientras este sacaba otra semilla y se la comía así recuperando este sus energías.

Esto no solo respondió a Serafall, Lilith, Gabriel y Bardock sino también a todas las facciones que tenían curiosidad del alumno de Trunks.

-¿Qué tendrá esa semilla?, es una técnica de curación muy interesante-pensó Bardock.

Las facciones sólo podían pensar en cómo es que una semilla tenga ese gran efecto curativo que podría superar a las sacred gears especializadas en curar.

Serafall al ver que si hacía lo que comentó el saiyayin le dio la semilla, a los pocos segundos este se despertó de golpe al igual que había recuperado sus energías.

-Gohan/papá-exclamaron de alegría Serafall y Lilith.

-Serafall, Lilith-chan, al parecer he perdido, lo siento-dijo Gohan mientras veía a su esposa e hija.

-No te disculpes, después de todo diste lo mejor de ti-comentó Serafall animando al saiyayin.

-La próxima vez no perderás ¿verdad papá?-preguntó su hija.

-No, la próxima vez no perderé-respondió Gohan mientras se reincorporaba, cargaba a su hija en uno de sus hombros y encaraba al saiyayin.

-Gracias por la pelea Gohan-san-este se inclinó en modo de agradecimiento.

-Debo de decir lo mismo, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto en una pelea, por cierto una cosa Trunks-kun-comentó Gohan.

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó Trunks.

-¿Cómo fue que conseguiste el súper saiyayin rage?-preguntó el hijo de Son Goku.

Ante esto todas las facciones y los espectadores que estaban en el campo de batalla estaban a la espera de la respuesta de cómo fue que consiguió tal poder.

-Bueno verá, eso sucedió cuando Black y Zamasu ya nos estaban acorralando en la pelea….

FLASBACK.

Trunks se encontraba hincado ya que por más que podía no lograba hacerle ningún daño ni a Black ni a Zamasu.

-Todo ha pasado en esta era, Trunks-dijo Zamasu.

Además, ustedes humanos-comentó Black.

-Fue por la tontería de haber creado la máquina del tiempo, sólo eso-dijeron al unísono Black y Zamasu.

Ante estas palabras un gran enojo se empezó a acumular en el saiyayin.

-No los escuches, Trunks-comentó el Vegeta del presente intentado tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Nosotros salvaremos a este mundo del pecado de los humanos-continuaron diciendo al unísono Black y Zamasu mientras Trunks empezaba a aumentar su energía.

-Trunks, eres un pecador-dijo Zamasu.

-Tu estúpida decisión-dijo Black.

-Ocasionó que naciera mi justicia y así creara el plan 0 humanos-continuó diciendo Zamasu.

-Tú fuiste quién asesinó a los terrícolas-dijo Black.

-Yo…sólo quería salvar a todos-este se transformó en súper saiyayin 2 y se lanzó contra Black que fácilmente lo mando a volar.

Vegeta iba a intervenir pero fue interrumpido por Zamasu, Black usó su tele transportación y apareció detrás de Trunks ahorcándolo.

-Maldito-dijo Trunks intentando zafarse.

Black puso su mano en el estómago del saiyayin lanzándole una ráfaga de ki pero sin atravesarlo, aunque le causó daño e hizo que se des transformara dejándolo caer.

-Trunks-dijo Bulma mientras empezaba a correr para socorrer a su hijo.

-El pecado más grande de un dios es alterar el tiempo, si lo haces generas un tabú-dijo Zamasu al príncipe de los saiyayin.

-Matas a los dioses, matas a los humanos, ¿qué clase de mundo es tu mundo ideal?-preguntó Vegeta.

-Un humano no puede comprenderlo-respondió Zamasu.

-El mundo así es hermoso-también respondió Black.

Mientras tanto con Trunks, este estaba hincado- y tenía el puño cerrado.

-Aaaahhg-gritó Trunks antes de golpear el piso y agrietarlo. Si quieren llamarlo pecado háganlo-dijo Trunks mientras se transformaba en súper saiyayin 2 y empezaba a gritar con mucha furia en donde un aura azulada empezó a mezclarse con el aura del súper saiyayin.

-Él-dijo Vegeta viendo a su hijo.

-Black, yo….voy…a…matarte-dijo Trunks mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia Black y Zamasu.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-Y así fue como alcance la transformación aunque desgraciadamente no pude ganarles-comentó Trunks con algo de tristeza.

Ante lo dicho por Trunks, todos los espectadores tenían la misma pregunta ¿qué clase de enemigo no puede ser derrotado con semejante nivel de poder?, ahora las facciones espectadoras tienen varias dudas y querrán contactar al saiyayin para que las resuelva, por lo que convencidos de buscar al saiyayin para aclarar algunas dudas, dejaron de ver "la plática" entre maestro y alumno.

-Muy bien vayamos adentro para seguir la plática-comentó Gohan.

-Vayamos Gohan-san-afirmó Trunks.

-Un momento-dijo una voz que Gohan reconoció, pero Trunks no.

-Cuanto tiempo Bardock-san-dijo la maou Serafall.

-Cuanto tiempo Serafall-dijo Bardock de forma seria como siempre.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Trunks algo serio.

-Así que tú eres el hijo del príncipe Vegeta, quién diría que tuvieras un poder gigantesco-dijo Bardock mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-volvió a pregutar el saiyayin.

-Deja que te lo explique-intervino Gohan.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó otra vez.

-Sí, él es el padre de mi papá, su nombre es Bardock y es un saiyayin de raza pura al igual que nuestros padres, el me ayudo en las peleas que te conté-continuó diciendo Gohan.

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer, respondió un muy sorprendido Trunks., Es un gusto conocer al padre del señor Goku-se presentó Trunks "adecuadamente"

-El gusto es mío saiyayin, pero quiero saber ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntó Bardock.

-Es una larga historia-respondió Trunks.

-Tengo tiempo-dijo Bardock.

-¿Por qué no continuamos la conversación adentro?-dijo repentinamente Gabriel.

-Vale-esta vez habló Gohan.

Ya dentro de la mansión de Serafall y Gohan y una explicación más tarde.

Vemos a un Bardock sorprendido por todo lo acontecido en la línea del tiempo de Trunks, este al oír la historia del hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin también llegó a la conclusión de que el Trunks de donde vino Gohan es diferente al Trunks que está ahí con ellos en ese instante, por lo que supuso que era como el Trunks de otra dimensión pero con los mismos acontecimientos.

-¿Y usted como llegó aquí?-esta vez le tocó preguntar a Trunks.

-Todo sucedió desde lo de Freezer.

1 hora después.

Bardock le contó de cómo fue que sobrevivió a la explosión del planeta Vegeta, de cómo fue que Towa y Mira lo controlan y de cómo este se logró zafar de su contra metal y de cómo se unió a Gohan y de cómo este último término superando los poderes de este.

-Vaya no me esperaba que sobreviviera a esa explosión.

-Sí, sobreviví, aunque me hubiera gustado acabar con Freezer con mis propias manos, al menos mi hijo Kakarotto lo derrotó-respondió el padre de Goku.

-Bueno, al menos ya tendremos paz-dijo Trunks sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

En algún planeta desolado y lejano.

-M-malditos mortales consiguieron frustrar el plan 0 humanos, aunque logré sobrevivir al ataque hecho por el rey del todo, eso ha aumentado más mis poderes, jajajajja-empezó a reírse un ser de vestimentas negras al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de dónde estaba tirado, ya que este apenas había despertado de su estado inconsciente.

Salto en el tiempo.

3 semanas han pasado desde el enfrentamiento de Gohan vs Trunks.

En este pequeño lapso de tiempo Trunks descubrió que el regalo de Gowasu que era el kaiyoshin del universo 10, le había reconstruido su espada según el con el material más duro de los 12 universos, por lo que este agradeció mentalmente al kaiyoshin por el regalo, también empezó a entrenar en la mansión de Gohan y Serafall, este entrenaba ahí ya que Gohan lo había invitado, estos usaban la cámara de gravedad que le dio Bulma del presente para entrenar, aunque a los 2 días, Bardcok también se unió al entrenamiento

También en este tiempo, todas las facciones se pusieron en contacto con Gohan y Serafall para convocar a una reunión para hablar de Trunks, ya que estos vieron su pelea y querían aclarar algunas dudas, a lo cual Gohan, Serafall y Trunks accedieron a la petición hecha por todas las facciones.

3 horas antes de dicha reunión.

Cámara de gravedad.

-47,998-comentó Bardock mientras hacía flexiones con un solo dedo.

-47,999-estaa vez habló Gohan mientras hacía lo mismo.

-50,000-terminó de decir Trunks a la vez que dejaban de hacer flexiones.

-Este es un buen entrenamiento-comentó Bardock.

-Sí, sin duda Bulma-san se lució con esta máquina de gravedad con 1000 veces la gravedad de la tierra-dijo Gohan.

-Sin duda mi mamá es impresionante-dijo Trunks mientras desactivaba los 550 veces la gravedad de la tierra.

-Sí, en verdad es muy inteligente, por cierto Bardock-san-dijo el saiyayin.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Bardock de brazos cruzados.

-¿Una revancha?-preguntó Gohan con una gran sonrisa.

-Jum, esta vez te ganaré-dijo Bardock.

-Disculpen, ¿de qué hablan?-preguntó Trunks.

-Oh eso, es que desde hace tiempo nosotros entrenamos entre nosotros para ver quién es el más fuerte de los 2.

-¿Y quién es el más fuerte?-volvió a preguntar Trunks.

-El hijo de Kakarotto ha superado mis poderes, pero un día de estos yo lo derrotaré-dijo Bardcok desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, vayamos al camp donde me enfrenté a Trunks, Bardock-san-dijo Gohan.

-Jum, está bien-dijo Bardock.

-Esto será interesante-pensó Trunks.

Ya en el campo de batalla.

-Estás listo Bardock-san-comentó Gohan.

-Por supuesto-respondió este.

-Veré que tan fuerte es el padre del señor Goku-pensó Trunks mientras observaba todo desde una roca algo cercana a ellos.

Bardock y Gohan se encuentran frente a frente y ambos se han transformado en súper saiyayin.

Gohan empieza lanzando un kame hame ha pero Bardock lo contrarresta con un cañón espiritual, al impactar estos 2 ataques se creó una gran explosión generando una cortina de humo, Bardock salió volando hacia Gohan para darle una patada, pero esta fue bloqueada por el brazo del saiyayin, ambos guerreros empezaron una pelea a puños y patadas por todo el campo de batalla donde parecía que ninguno cedía, Bardock logró atinarle un puñetazo en la cara, seguido empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el estómago haciendo que este escupiera algo de sangre.

Bardock iba a seguir con el brutal ataque pero Gohan le logró atinar una patada zafándose de aquel feroz ataque, Gohan le lanzó una ráfaga de ki que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una roca.

Gohan se acercó a Bardock y se le quedo viendo, este hizo lo mismo y ambos se empezaron a reír, ambos empezaron a gritar elevando aún más su poder y transformándose en súper saiyayin fase 2.

Gohan le iba a dar un puñetazo pero fue interceptado por el puño de Bardock, ambos estuvieron forcejeando pero ambos tuvieron la misma idea y con las manos que tenían libre crearon una ráfaga de ki lanzándosela a su rival, ambos tomaron distancia y empezaron a lanzarse fuertes ráfagas de ki, sólo se escuchaba y veía fuertes explosiones.

-El poder del padre del señor Goku es impresionante, está peleando a la par de Gohan-pensó Trunks.

Mientras tanto con Serafall.

-Otra vez están peleando esos dos, pero bueno que se le va a hacer-pensó la esposa de Gohan que estaba sintiendo el poder de su marido y del padre de su marido, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su hija que estaba dormida en su regazo.

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta Serafall fue que su hija tembló ligeramente por unos segundos.

Sueño de Lilith.

-Malditos monos saiyayin serán eliminados en este instante-dijo un ser de apariencia dorada mientras lanzaba una súper nova contra Trunks, Bardock y Gohan.

De regreso a la batalla.

Ambos saiyayin estaban transformados en súper saiyayin fase 3, y con un puño en el rostro de su contrincante cada uno.

30 minutos después.

Ambos saiyayin ya están jadeando del cansancio pero ninguno se daría por vencido.

Bardock le lanzó un cañón espiritual a Gohan pero este lo esquivo dando un salto, este aprovechó y le lanzó un kame hame ha a Bardock que recibió el ataque de lleno, lo único que pudo hacer era poner sus manos en forma de x.

Gohan voló a gran velocidad contra él para darle un puñetazo, pero antes de llegar a este, Bardock lo sorprendió con un cañón espiritual a máximo poder que mando a volar al híbrido saiyayin dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Jum, por fin le logré ganar a Gohan, esto le pasa por ya nno entrenar tan seguido-dijo Bardock sonriendo.

-Vaya, al parecer logró ganar Bardock-san-pensó Trunks ates de ir volando hacia donde estaba este.

-Hay que llevarlo con su esposa, en un rato es la reunión-dijo Bardock a Trunks, cuando este lo vio aterrizar a su lado.

-Sí-fue lo único que respondió Trunks.

-Me gustaría enfrentarme a ti e otro momento hijo de príncipe Vegeta-dijo Bardcok.

-Será un honor pelear contra usted señor Bardock-dijo Trunks antes de salir volando junto a Bardock hacia donde estaba Gohan.

2 horas después.

Lugar de la reunión.

Sala de reuniones de la mansión Serafall.

Vemos a un Gohan ya recuperado de la batalla, sentado junto a su esposa e hija.

A su lado derecho se encontraba Bardock y al lado izquierdo de Gohan, se encontraba su esposa Serafall, pero al lado de esta se encontraba Trunks.

Todos estaban esperando a que los invitados llegasen.

Primero llegaron Michael y Gabriel por parte de los ángeles, después llegó Beelzebub seguido del clan de Sona, Kiba, Koneko y Gasper, después llegaron Azazel, Issei y la reina Yokai acompañada de su hija Kunou que ya estaba más grande que antes, Odín, Thor y Rossewise fueron los siguientes en aparecer seguidos de Zeus y Shiva, y por último llegaron el equipo Vali junto a Ophis que llegaron al mismo tiempo que Elmenhilde.

Los únicos que estaban sentados en la gran mesa redonda eran Gohan, Serafall, Bardock, Trunks, Michael, Gabriel, Azazel, Odín, Thor, Yasaka, Beelzebub, Zeus, Shiva, Ophis, Vali y Elmenhilde, los demás estaban atrás de sus respectivos "jefes".

-Ya que está todos podemos empezar la reunión dijo Gohan.

-¿Por qué no empiezan a presentarse?-dijo Serafall.

-Nosotros ya nos conocemos Trunks-kun, pero me presento nuevamente yo soy Michael el líder de los ángeles y ya conoces a mi hermana, la serafín Gabriel-dijo Michael con un tono amable.

-Sí, un gusto dijo Trunks.

-Yo soy Azazel, el líder de los caídos y me acompaña mi mano derecha Hyoudou Issei, el emperador rojo-así se presentó el líder de los caídos.

-Un gusto Trunks-saludo Issei en un tono amable.

-El gusto es mío Hyoudou-kun-dijo Trunks.

-Yo soy el líder de la facción Nórdica Odín, y me acompañan mi hijo Thor y mi valquiria Rossewise.

-Un gusto joven Trunks-dijeron ambos.

-El placer es mío-respondió el saiyayin.

-Mi nombre es Yasaka, la líder de los yokai y traigo a mi hija Kunou-esta vez se presentó la líder Yokai.

-Un gusto Trunks-san-dijo Kunou con un ligero sonrojo al ver al saiyayin más fuerte.

-Mucho gusto princesa Kunou-dijo Trunks haciendo que se pusiera roja.

-Yo soy un demonio de clase suprema al servicio de Gohan-sama y Serafall-sama, y junto a mí se encuentran la hermana de Serafall-sama, Sona-san acompañada de su séquito y de otros demonios llamados Koneko y Gasper, pero también se encuentra un ángel reencarnado y su nombre es Kiba-terminó de presentarse el demonio.

-Un gusto conocerlo-dijeron los acompañantes al unísono.

-Sí, un gusto-dijo Trunks.

-Mi nombre es Zeus y soy el dios del olimpo-dijo el dios de todos los dioses griegos.

-Un gusto conocerlo-dijo Trunks.

-Yo soy Shiva y soy un dios hindú y es un placer conocer a el alumno de la deidad más poderosa dijo Shiva.

-El gusto es mío-dijo Trunks, aunque pensó. Estas presencias divinas, son dioses definitivamente pero aun así no son tan fuertes como los dioses de mi mundo.

-Yo soy la líder de los vampiros, Elmenhilde, un gusto-dijo la chica vampira.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita-dijo Trunks.

-Yo soy Vali, el emperador blanco y me acompaña mi grupo que es, Kuroka, Arthur, su pequeña hermana Le Fay y Bikou-dijo Vali.

-Un gusto Trunks/san/kun/sama-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Un gusto chicos-dijo el saiyayin.

-Yo soy Ophis la diosa dragona del infinito, un gusto conocerlo-dijo Ophis.

-Un gusto Ophis-san-dijo el saiyayin.

-Bien, ya que terminamos con las presentaciones, podrán preguntar todo lo que quieran y Trunks-san las responderá-dijo Gohan.

-¿Eres un saiyayin como Gohan-sama?-preguntó Le Fay.

-Sí, soy un híbrido saiyayin al igual que mi maestro Gohan-respondió Trunks.

-Gohan-sama nos relató hace tiempo que tus padres son el príncipe de tu raza y una madre humana ¿cómo dices que se llamaban?-preguntó Elmenhilde.

-Mi padre se llama Vegeta y mi madre Bulma.

-¿Y a comparación del padre de Gohan, que tan fuerte es tu padre?-pregunto Ophis.

-Ah bueno sobre eso, anteriormente mi padre siembre estaba cerca de alcanzar el poder del señor Goku, por lo que eran igual de fuertes o el señor Goku lo superaba por muy poco, pero la última vez m padre logró superar al señor Goku-dijo Trunks acordándose de cómo fue que Vegeta superó a Goku cuando entrenó en la habitación del tempo para enfrentar a Black.

-Gohan-san cuando tuvo su primera reunión con todos nosotros nos relató su historia, sobre su batalla contra el hermano de su padre, contra los saiyayin, contra las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, contra ese ser llamado Freezer, de cómo tu padre se les unió después de eso, la enfermedad y muerte del padre de Gohan, lo ocurrido con los androides y sobre como llegó a este mundo-dijo Thor.

-¿Y tú pregunta es?-habló el saiyayin.

-Que nos cuentes que pasó después de eso-esta vez habló Odín.

-Ok, les contaré, pero si tienen una duda hasta el final ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Trunks.

A lo que todos afirmaron.

-Gohan-san les contó de seguro que me dejó inmóvil para ir a pelear contra los androides, bueno pues así fue, cuando yo desperté no sentí el ki de Gohan-san, después de un rato de estar buscando por fin lo encontré pero estaba muerto, yo en ese momento me sentí incompetente y muy débil por lo que en un arranque de ira conseguí el súper saiyayin.

En este punto todos los presentes tuvieron la misma duda, bueno algunos, y esa duda era que, si Trunks encontró muerto a Gohan, como es que ese Gohan está ahí, pero ellos prometieron esperar para preguntar eso.

-Después de convertirme en súper saiyayin yo desafíe a los androides y casi muero, poco después de eso mi madre logró completar la máquina del tiempo para ir al pasado y darle la medicina al señor Goku para curar su enfermedad y advertir sobre los androides, al llegar al pasado me enfrenté a Freezer y su padre que habían llegado a la tierra, pero como llegué antes que el señor Goku, yo los eliminé, cuando llegó el señor Goku a la tierra le advertí de su enfermedad y los androides, así que le dije que volvería en 3 años, después de eso yo regresé a mi era. 3 años después volví pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que 2 androides más habían aparecido, 1 fue derrotado por mi padre, pero el otro fue eliminado por los androides que aparecieron en mi mundo, los androides 17 y 18 acabaron con su propio creador pero también despertaron a otro androide, el androide N16. Con los 3 androides ya despiertos estos se fueron en busca del señor Goku para matarlo, per mi padre los desafió y perdió, luego Piccolo, Ten Shin Han y yo los enfrentamos y perdimos, mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el poder de los androides de esa eran más fuertes que los androides de mi era.

Las facciones no lo podía creer, sabían por Gohan que Bulma estaba construyendo una máquina del tiempo, pero nunca supieron si logró terminarla, al escuchar que si la terminó se sorprendieron al ver que en el pasado había al parecer más androides y que los del pasado eran más fuertes que los de donde provenían Trunks y Gohan.

-Después de eso apareció otro enemigo, ese era Cell.

Todos se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre ya que recordaron como hace unos años, Cell casi acababa con Gohan y Bardock.

-Pero según ese Cell, no era de ese presente sino era de otro futuro, según Cell en ese futuro de donde el vino yo logré derrotar a los androides por lo que iba ir al pasado a decirle a los demás pero el apareció y me mató así el yendo a otra línea de tiempo donde todavía estuvieran vivos los androides ya que su objetivo era absorberlos para ser perfecto, pero antes de eso Piccolo se enfrentó a Cell revelándole de dónde venía, aunque ambos empataron en la pelea ya que Piccolo aumentó sus poderes al fusionarse con Kami-sama, después de su enfrentamiento matamos al Cell de esa era ya que apenas se estaba desarrollando.

La mayoría de los presentes no se podían creer lo que escuchaban, al parecer había varias líneas del tiempo y no lograban comprenderlo.

-Cuando Cell logró su cometido yo me enfrenté a él pero fui brutalmente humillado a pesa de haber entrenado en la habitación del tiempo con mi padre, después de eso él nos dio 10 días para entrenar ya que para esas fechas hizo sus llamados juegos de Cell donde se decidiría el destino de la tierra, primero lo enfrentó el señor Goku, ambos estaban igualados pero al paso del tiempo Goku-san se rindió y digo que el siguiente en pelear era Gohan-san del presente, ya que en esos momentos ellos 2 eran los 2 más fuertes de entre nosotros, aunque en esos momentos el señor Goku casi comete un error que le costaría la vida a todos y es que le dio una semilla del ermitaño a Cell para que se recuperara y pudiera pelear con todo contra Gohan-san, después de varios minutos de lucha como Gohan-san todavía no alcanzaba su máximo poder, Cell en un intento por hacer que saliera su potencial al máximo, creó 7 Cell junior, con los que nos enfrentamos todos nosotros, pero el poder de los hijos de Cell era mayor al de nosotros, inclusive mayor que el del señor Goku ya que ni él pudo derrotarlos, en esos momentos el androide N16 que se había unido a nosotros se enfrentó a Cell pero terminó muriendo, al morir el androide, Gohan expulsó todo su poder transformándose en súper saiyayin fase 2 eliminando a todos los Cell junior.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa joven Trunks, pero cuantos años tenía ese Gohan-preguntó Zeus.

-11 o 12 años no me acuerdo-dijo Trunks.

Las facciones no lo podían creer, al parecer el Cell que se enfrentó a Trunks creó seres más poderosos que el mismo padre de Gohan, pero eso solo fue el inicio de su sorpresa, ya que no podían creer que un niño de 11 o 12 años haya superado los poderes del mismo Trunks y Gohan.

-Después de un enfrentamiento entre Gohan-san y Cell, Gohan-san por confiarse, Cell casi termina destruyendo el planeta tierra pero fuimos salvados gracias a que el señor Goku se sacrificó, después de eso Cell regresó más poderos que antes y al mismo nivel que Gohan-san, pero después de una larga batalla por fin Gohan-san logró eliminar a Cell, después de eso yo volví a mí era donde por fin pude derrotar a los androides y al Cell de mi línea del tiempo.

Esta noticia alegró a todas las facciones, al menos se pudo eliminar a los androides que causaron un infierno en la tierra.

-Tiempo después apareció una amenaza mayor a los androides y el propio Cell.

Esto dejo algo aterrados a las facciones, qué enemigo sería más poderoso que esos bastardos.

-Un sujeto llamado Babidi, junto a Dabura y sus secuaces llegaron a la tierra para revivir al temible monstruo Majin Buu, pero yo recibí entrenamiento del supremo kaiyosama logrado derrotar a Babidi y los suyos al haber alcanzado el súper saiyayin fase 2-este hizo una pausa y puso una expresión entre triste y seria.

Esto hizo que las facciones se preocuparan, si esos sujetos llamados Babidi y Dabura eran más fuertes que los androides y Cell, porque Trunks puso esa expresión, apoco habrá aparecido un enemigo todavía más fuerte, pensaron la mayoría de las facciones.

Michael se puso algo enojado ya que recordó lo que vivió su amigo Trunks con ese tal Black, pero Gabriel bajó la mirada con tristeza al recordar su historia.

-Después de eso, 1 año después comenzaría todo el sufrimiento-dijo Trunks con ligeras lágrimas.

Las facciones al ver la seriedad y las ligeras lágrimas del saiyayin supusieron que ese enemigo erra mucho más fuerte.

-Un enemigo con la apariencia del señor Goku apareció diciendo que iba a acabar con la humanidad en el nombre de la justicia, tan solo con su primer ataque logró acabar con la mitad de la humanidad, yo lo estuve enfrentando durante 1 año junto a Mai y otros sobrevivientes ya que el ejército había sido aniquilado por Black ya que así mi madre lo nombró Goku Black, después de eso cuando ya estaba preparándome para regresar al pasado 17 años antes para pedir ayuda, Black nos descubrió-Trunks hizo una pausa y comenzó a soltar un poco más de lágrimas. Mi madre fue asesinada por Black frente a mis ojos al haberse sacrificado para que yo llegara al pasado, pero cuando ya estaba punto de viajar Mai-san también se sacrificó y terminó muriendo justo antes de que regresará al pasado-continuó diciendo el saiyayin.

Las facciones no podían decir nada, al parecer ese tal Black superaba por mucho a ese tal Dabura, los androides y Cell.

-Después de pedir ayuda fuimos a mi mundo, mi padre, el señor Goku y yo para enfrentarlos, pero fuimos derrotados, regresamos al pasado y pasado unos días volvimos a ir en donde supimos la identidad de Black, ya que durante la primera pelea, apareció el aliado de Black, que era Zamasu, durante nuestro segundo enfrentamiento también perdimos, pero yo alcancé la transformación con la que derroté a Gohan-san hace algunas semanas, yo me quedé a enfrentar a los 2 en mi mundo mientras el señor Goku y mi padre regresaban a idear un plan para derrotarlos, cuando regresamos ambos enemigos se vieron acorralados por lo que se fusionaron con los pendientes potara creando así una fusión inmortal, ya que Black se hacía más fuerte con el pasar de la batalla y Zamasu era inmortal, cuando todo parecía perdido mi padre y el señor Goku se fusionaron humillando al enemigo, pero su fusión duró poco ya que los arcillas no resistieron tanto poder, justo después de eso yo logré eliminar aparentemente a la fusión, y digo aparentemente ya que en un afán por eliminar a los humanos se empezó a fusionar con el universo eliminando todo a su paso, todo parecía que sería el fin, pero el señor Goku llamó al ser más poderoso de todos los universos, Zeno-sama, Zeno-sama logró derrotar a la fusión de Zamasu y Black con un solo ataque pero desgraciadamente también destruyó mi universo, ahora sólo yo quedo vivo-este agachó la mirada al recordar eso. Aunque después de eso Whiss-sama me ayudó a llegar a este lugar, que según él es una especie de anexo del universo 7, así fue como llegué aquí y actualmente estoy quedándome en la casa de Gabriel-san-terminó de decir el saiyayin.

Al terminar su relato, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que dijo Trunks, no entendían eso de anexo de universo 7 y del ser más poderoso, aunque eso sí, algunos estaban tristes y otros enojados por lo que le sucedió al saiyayin.

-Trunks-sama ¿qué quiere decir con anexo del universo 7 y el ser más poderoso de todos los universos?-esta vez habló Kunou.

-Sobre eso…

Una explicación más tarde.

Trunks explicó sobre la existencia de los 12 universos, sus jerarquías que iban desde los kaio, los kaiyoshin, los dioses destructores, sus ángeles, el gran sacerdote y por último Zeno-sama, el ser más poderoso de los 12 universos con la capacidad de borrar un universo con suma facilidad, así como los universos gemelos y de los anexos de todos los universos en donde no hay dioses ya que ese lugar son anexos del universo solamente, habló sobre como los padres de él y de Gohan alcanzaron el poder de un dios también les habló de la súper esferas del dragón que eran de tamaño de 1 planeta y que había 7 esparcidas entre el universo 6 y 7, que eran más poderosas que las esferas de la tierra y namek, también les contó sobre que Black era Zamasu pero con el cuerpo de Goku, y que este logró eso gracias a las súper esferas, al igual que la inmortalidad del otro Zamasu y del anillo del tiempo, el plan 0 humanos y que Zamasu eran un aspirante a kaiyoshin y que anteriormente era un kaio y por último explicándoles de que él era un Trunks diferente de donde llegó Gohan, ya que Trunks vio a su maestro muerto, pero el Trunks de donde vino Gohan no vio a ningún Gohan.

Esto ya era el colmo para las facciones, al parecer haya afuera hay seres que los pueden destruir en tan solo un parpadeo, daban gracias al destino y rogaban que nunca de los nunca se toparan con un dios de la destrucción, el gran sacerdote o estar ante Zeno-sama, no le tomaron mucha importancia de donde venía Trunks, ya que todos estaban conmocionados por el poder de Zeno-sama.

Los dioses ahí presentes se sentían pequeños dioses a comparación de los kaiyoshin, los hakaishin y el rey del todo.

Había personas que no podían ni moverse debido a la conmoción de lo que estaban escuchando.

-¿Por qué no llevó a Gohan-san del pasado para ayudar con lo de los de los dioses Black y Zamasu?-preguntó Kiba saliendo del schok.

-Porque Gohan-san se dedicó a los estudios y su familia y su poder bajó consideradamente-respondió este.

-¿En el pasado yo también soy su esposa?-preguntó Serafall algo curiosa.

-No, en el pasado Gohan-san está casado con Videl que es una humana y tienen una niña de unos cuantos meses y se llama Pan-respondió.

-Me gustaría conocerla-dijo Serafall. Tal vez su hija se lleve bien con la mía-terminó de decir la maou de una manera amable.

-Y a mí me gustaría conocer a mi contra arte del pasado-esta vez habló Gohan.

-Bueno, ya por último, nos da gusto que comiences aquí una nueva vida, espero que olvides todo lo sucedido-esta vez habló Beelzebub.

-Sí, gracias-dijo el saiyayin.

-Bueno nos retiramos, es un gusto tener a otro aliado poderoso-dijeron todas las facciones mientras desaparecían cada una en un círculo de transportación.

-Yo me retiro con Michael y Gabriel-san al cielo-dijo Trunks.

-Hasta luego-dijeron ambos ángeles antes de regresar al cielo junto a Trunks.

-Bueno hora de irnos a descansar-dijo Gohan mientras cargaba a una Lilith que estaba dormida. ¿Te quedas por hoy Bardock-san?-preguntó el saiyayin.

-Sí gracias-respondió el padre de Goku.

Serafall solo sonrió al ver que Gohan, su querido esposo se encuentra más feliz al estar de regreso con su alumno, aunque algo enojado y triste por todo lo acontecido en el futuro.

Sueño de Lilith.

-Esta vez te derrotaré saiyayin-dijo un sujeto de pelo rosa antes de lanzarse contra un ser de pelo azul.

-Son Goku-san usted morirá aquí mismo-dijo un ser de aspecto dorado antes de lanzar un ataque contra un sujeto que tenía el cabello azul per la misma apariencia que el sujeto de cabello rosa.

4 meses después.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, las facciones de vez en cuando convivían con el trío de saiyayin, Gohan estaba muy feliz junto a Serafall y Lilith que ya tenía 8 años, las pesadillas de Lilith eran cada vez más continuas conforme pasaba el tiempo, siempre soñaba con un sujeto de pelo rosa y otro de aspecto dorado atacando ya sea a su padre, Trunks o los sujetos de cabello azul, Gohan y Serafall le decían que eran solo pesadillas que no se preocupara.

Aunque Gohan comentó de esto con Trunks y Bardock y sobre como ella habló de él antes de que llegara, por lo que ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que era una especie de premonición, Trunks reconoció a Black, a su padre y al señor Goku, pero no al sujeto dorado, por lo que él le comentó a su maestro de que había varias posibilidades como las de que esos enemigos se enfrenten a sus padres en el pasado, o de alguna manera ellos leguen ahí y tengan la ayuda de sus padres.

Sea cual sea la respuesta, ellos junto a Bardock entrenaban cada día por si esas dos manzanas donde una era Black, ellos entrenarían para poder derrotarlos y mantener la paz.

También durante este periodo de tiempo Trunks y Gabriel cada día se conocían mejor, salía a citas frecuentemente y peleaban amistosamente entre ellos.

Michael sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que esos 2 se volverán pareja.

Y estaba en lo correcto, ambos habían desarrollado sentimientos uno por el otro, pero nadie decía nada por temor a perder su amistad.

Pero lo que no sabían era que.

En un planeta muy muy lejano.

Se hallaba el sujeto de vestimentas negras conocido como Black.

-Sigues con vida maldito saiyayin, y al parecer hay más, pero he estado entrenando y esta vez no me derrotarán-dijo Black mientras caminaba entre una ciudad destruida y este desaparecía apareciendo

Afuera del planeta tierra en donde se encontraban Trunks, Gohan, Bardcok y los demás.

-Será tu fin saiyayin-dijo Black son una sonrisa psicópata antes de salir volando en dirección de la tierra.

Pero en otro lado un ser de apariencia rara se estaba recuperando por completo del hoyo negro por el que fue absorbido hace 3 días cuando Son Goku le lanzó un kame hame ha para derrotarlo

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, y como regalo de navidad de mi parte jajaja les dejaré los títulos de los próximos episodios hasta el inicio del torneo del poder.

Capítulo 6.- El regreso de Black, otra amenaza azota la tierra.

Capítulo 7.- Todavía no acaba la desesperación ¿el regreso del emperador del mal?

Capítulo 8.- ¿Quién es el más malvado? Black Goku vs Golden Freezer.

Capítulo 9.- Los enemigos se unen, la alianza más malvada ha aparecido.

Capítulo 10.- Una nueva esperanza, llegan Goku y Vegeta.

Capítulo 11.- Yo acabaré con esto.

Capítulo 12.- Despedida, rumbo al mundo de la nada.

Capítulo 13.- El terrible poder de Zeno-sama, la destrucción de un universo.

Espero que espere con ansias estos capítulos ya que les prometo que cada capítulo será de 7000 a más de 10000 palabras, de mi parte es todo y hasta la siguiente.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Santoryusekai: Será uno de los villanos.**

 **Blackgoku123: Si será el enemigo.**

 **Alexzero: Sí, se quedará con Gabriel y después de pensar mucho decidí poner a 2 villanos.**

 **Dany: Goku y Vegeta irán a ese lugar para reclutar a Trunks para el torneo del poder, pero al ver que hay enemigos conocidos, ayudaran a la pelea y de paso reclutarán a Gohan y Bardock.**

 **El nano del siglo: Espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Kira00r:** **Enjoy the new chapter and look forward to the other chapters**

 **Shirou6655: Si y no estará traumado jajaja**


	6. Chapter 6

El inicio de una nueva vida.

Capítulo 6.-El regreso de Black, otra amenaza azota la tierra.

Era casi medio día y las facciones estaban con sus rutinas tranquilamente, Trunks se encontraba con Gohan y Bardock en las montañas disfrutando del paisaje después de haber entrenado, Serafall estaba jugando con su hija Lilith, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que apareció un sujeto de vestimentas negras sobre una ciudad.

-Sí destruyo la ciudad, ese saiyayin vendrá, aparte al parecer hay 2 saiyayin más, esto será interesante-dijo Black antes de preparar su kame hame ha, encenderse en su aura negra y lanzándolo contra la ciudad acabando con la vida de inocentes en cuestión de segundos. Será su fin malditos mortales-pensó Black mientras contemplaba su hermoso paisaje.

Lo que no sabía Black es que al encerrarse en su aura negra, no sólo alertó al saiyayin, sino también a todas las facciones.

"¿Qué es esta energía maligna y poderosa a su vez?"-pensaron todas las facciones con temor, ya que su energía era mayor a la de Cell, sin contar que se sentía que esa energía emanaba una maldad aún mayor a la del propio Cell.

Con el trío de saiyayin.

-¿Qué es esta energía?-dijo Gohan asombrado por su poder.

-N-no puede ser-dijo Trunks con asombro.

-¿Conoces esa energía?-preguntó Bardock.

-E-ese ki, es de Black-dijo este apretando sus puños.

-¿Qué Black?-dijo Gohan asombrado.

-¿El tipo del súper saiyayin rose?-preguntó Bardock.

-Sí-dijo el saiyayin con enfado.

-Entonces vayamos rápido, antes de que cometa alguna locura, agárrense a mí, usaré la tele transportación-dijo Gohan preparándose para partir.

Ambos saiyayin no dijeron nada y cada uno tocó un hombro de Gohan para seguido desaparecer en un zumbido.

Con Black.

-Ya vienen pensó el saiyayin oscuro.

Al llegar el trío de saiyayin, estos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que la ciudad estaba completamente destruida.

-Maldito, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Trunks con mucha furia.

-Si se parece mucho a Kakartto/mi padre-pensaron Bardock y Gohan después de salir del asombro.

En Asgard.

-Envíale un mensaje a todas las facciones, de que preparen sus soldados, en caso de que algo salga mal Roewisse, no podemos depender siempre de ellos-ordenó Odín el líder de la facción nórdica.

-Enseguida Odín-sama-dijo la valkiria todavía temblando al recordar la escena de la ciudad destruida y a ese sujeto de vestimenta negra sonriendo como si nada.

-Ese sujeto, al parecer es más fuerte que Cell, sólo espero que esos muchachos se las arreglen, ya que presiento algo malo-pensó Odín.

 **N/A: Para este punto, todas las facciones ya observaron la llegada del trío de saiyayin, ches facciones chismosas jajaja.**

Con Serafall.

-Mami, ese sujeto apareció en mis sueños-dijo Lilith con terror.

-¿Enserio?, pero no te asustes, tu padre y sus amigos se encargarán de él, todo estará bien, así que no te asustes-dijo Serafall a su hija que estaba observando la ciudad destruida y a Black a través de un holograma que creó Serafall. Mucha suerte querido-pensó Serafall, ya que presentía algo malo.

De regreso con los saiyayin.

-Maldito ¿por qué lo hiciste?-había dicho Trunks.

-Por qué los mortales deben ser eliminados, además miren que tenemos aquí, contamos con la increíble presencia de Bardock, el padre de Son Goku, inclusive tenemos a su hijo Son Gohan-dijo este con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Cómo nos conoces?-preguntó Gohan con seriedad.

-No necesitas saberlo mortal-dijo este con su típica sonrisa.

-Gohan-san, señor Bardock, déjenme a Black a mí, yo me encargaré de derrotarlo-dijo Trunks mientras se ponía delante de estos y se transformaba en súper saiyayin rage.

-Sólo ten cuidado-dijo Gohan con seriedad.

-Jum-dijo Bardock de brazos cruzados.

En el cielo.

-Así que ese es Black, el que destruyó el futuro de Trunks-pensó Michael con furia, ya que quería ayudar pero no podía hacerlo ya que este superaba sus poderes y con creces, sin contar que vio que una ciudad había sido destruida y eso lo hacía enojar aún más.

-Suerte Trunks-pensó Gabriel con mucha preocupación hacia el saiyayin al que empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos.

Con las otras facciones.

-Así que ese es Black, el sujeto que aniquiló todo el futuro de Trunks y Gohan-san/sama, es tan malvado como nos platicó Trunks-pensaron las demás facciones al ver la destrucción que ya había causado Black sobre una de las ciudades de Japón.

De regreso con Black.

-Esta vez me aseguraré de derrotarte-dijo Black confiado.

-¿No me enfrentarás con el súper saiyayin rosa?-preguntó Trunks con seriedad.

-No es necesario-respondió Black.

-No me subestimes-dijo Trunks aumentando su ki y lanzándose al ataque.

Trunks le iba a soltar un fuerte puñetazo a Black, pero este detuvo su ataque con suma facilidad, y en un movimiento rápido, clavó su puño en el estómago de hijo del príncipe de los saiyayin, haciendo que este escupiera saliva, pero Black le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo mandó a elevarse más hacia los cielos, Black salió volando hacia donde estaba el saiyayin para mandarlo al suelo con una fuerte patada en el estómago, pero este antes de estrellarse, logró estabilizarse y.

-Maenkooo

Gritó Trunks mientras su ataque iba dirigid hacia Black.

-Estúpido saiyayin-dijo Black mientras creaba un kame hame ha y lo lanzaba hacia Trunks, devorando el ataque del saiyayin y creando una fuerte explosión.

-Trunks-san-gritó con preocupación Gohan.

Pero fue cuestión de segundos para que Trunks saliera volando hacia el cielo con ligeros rasguños.

-M-maldito, ¿cómo es que me estás ganando sin usar el súper saiyayin rosa?-preguntó el saiyayin con furia.

-Jajaja, la respuesta es fácil saiyayin, un mortal como tú nunca podrá estar al nivel de un dios-dijo el saiyayin oscuro con burla.

-Esta vez me aseguraré de matarte-dijo Trunks antes de salir al ataque nuevamente.

Trunks estaba intentando golpear a Black, pero ninguno de sus golpes lograba darle, hasta que después de un rato, por fin logró atinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero sorprendentemente no lo movió.

-I-imposible-dijo Trunks.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer saiyayin?, con ese poder no me podrás derrotar-dijo Black todavía con el puño de Trunks en su rostro y creando rápidamente una esfera de ki en una de sus manos y lanzándola a quemarropa al saiyayin que salió volando hacia los escombros de la ciudad.

-Ese sujeto es fuerte, y presiento que tiene más poder escondido-pensó Bardock.

-Levántate Trunks-pesó Gohan.

-Galick hooooo-gritó Trunks mientras lanzaba una gigantesca luz de energía morada hacia Black.

Black confiado recibió el ataque de lleno, y cómo era de esperarse, no le pasó absolutamente nada, esto hizo que el trío de saiyayin y las facciones espectadoras se sorprendieran.

-Recibió el ataque de Trunks de lleno, y no le causó ningún rasguño, demonios, ese sujeto si es fuerte-pensó Gohan mientras intentaba idear un plan para derrotar a Black.

En grigory.

-¿Ya tienen listos los refuerzos en caso de que algo salga mal?-preguntó algo desesperado Azazel, ya que al ver el tremendo poder de Black este presentía algo malo.

-Sí, y también las demás facciones están preparada en caso de que algo salga mal-dijo un soldado al servicio de Azazel.

-Muy bien-respondió Azazel.

En Asgard.

-Ese tal Black, recibió el poder de Trunks, qué es más fuerte que Gohan, si ellos pierden, ¿nosotros tendremos alguna posibilidad?-preguntó Thor a Odin.

-Quién sabe, lo más probable es que no, ya que si ellos que son los más fuertes de todos nosotros no pueden derrotarlo, aunque todas la facciones peleen al mismo tiempo contra ese sujeto, dudo mucho que siquiera lo rasguñemos-respondió Odin.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, suerte, ustedes son la esperanza de este mundo-dijo Thor.

De regreso a la pelea.

Trunks había salido volando hacia Black para darle una patada, pero este la esquivó dando un pequeño salto y soltándole una patada en el rostro al saiyayin que lo mandó a volar y antes de impactar contra los escombros, Black apareció atrás de él para darle otra patada, pero esta vez, en la espalda que lo mandó a volar hacia los cielos.

Pero el ataque de Black, no terminó ahí ya que este volvió a usar su velocidad para aparecer delante de él y darle una patada en el estómago que lo mandaría a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-E-eres un maldito-dijo Trunks levantándose de los escombros agitado y sangrando de varios lados.

-Pensé que serías más fuerte, pero me has decepcionado, es hora de acabar con esto saiyayin-dijo Black poniéndose serio.

-No te burles de mí-dijo Trunks.

Este le lanzó una ráfaga de ki, pero Black desvió el ataque con una sola mano, Trunks aprovechó eso e intentó acertar varios golpes y patadas, pero no podría, ya que Black lograba boquear todos sus ataques con suma facilidad.

7 minutos después.

Han pasado 7 largos minutos en donde Black ha estado evadiendo todos los ataques del saiyayin, a lo que Bardcok y Gohan ya estaban planeando en meterse a ayudar a Trunks y las facciones con horror sólo podían presenciar como Black estaba jugando con el saiyayin, ya que Trunks atacaba con todo el poder del súper saiyayin rage y Black bloqueaba todos sus ataques con una sonrisa y por más que quisieran ayudar no podían, ya que aunque todavía no era necesario mandar los refuerzos, puesto que todavía no estaban derrotados, sabían que aunque mandaran a los refuerzos, sería un suicidio, ya que su energía es monstruosamente superior a ellos.

De regreso a la pelea.

Trunks intentaba acertar ningún golpe pero no podía.

-¿Por qué no puedo pegarte?-preguntó con furia el saiyayin.

-Porque eres débil saiyayin, dijo Black sonriendo.

Estos estaban peleando por todas las ruinas de la ciudad a una gran velocidad, se veían destellos apareciendo en varios lugares del cielo, nadie podía ver eso, salvo Gohan y Bardock que a penas y podían seguir sus movimientos.

-Resplandor final-gritó Trunks en una pequeña oportunidad que tuvo de lanzar uno de sus ataques más fuertes.

Black lo recibió de llenó, pero no le había causado ningún daño.

-Eres muy fuerte Trunks, pero con ese poder no me podrás derrotar-dijo Black apareciendo de repente enfrente de Trunks y sin ningún rasguño.

Trunks de la sorpresa retrocedió unos cuantos metros.

-Muereee-gritó Trunks mientras empezaba a lanzar varias ráfagas de ki.

Pero no le hacía daño.

Black elevado en el cielo, "caminaba lentamente" mientras recibía el ataque de Trunks, este al verlo se sorprendió, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Black le soltó un derechazo al rostro que lo mandó a volar para seguido soltare una patada que lo mandaría más a los cielos, para por fin rematarlo con un fuerte codazo en su espalda, haciendo que el joven saiyayin callera inconsciente perdiendo su transformación de súper saiyayin rage.

Al ver la derrota de Trunks, que era más fuerte que Gohan, las facciones empezaron a sentir el verdadero terror, ya que lo que pudieron ver de pelea fue que, Black estaba jugado con Trunks.

En el cielo.

Noooo, Trunksss-gritó Gabriel preparando sus alas para dirigirse a la tierra.

-Detenla Raphael-ordenó rápidamente Michael.

-A la orden –digo Raphael que corrió a abrazar fuertemente a Gabriel.

-Suéltame Raphael, tengo que ir a ayudarlo-digo en desesperación Gabriel.

-No lo haré, aparte si vas te matará, no tienes oportunidad.

-No importa, tengo que ayudar a Trunks-digo Gabriel intentando zafarse del agarre de Raphael.

-Hermana cálmate-dijo serio Michael.

-Pero-dijo Gabriel con la cabeza baja y empezando a resignarse.

-Todavía no han perdido, aún quedan Gohan y Bardock, ellos se podrán encargar-comentó Michael.

-Pero Trunks es más fuerte que ambos y aun así no pudo-dijo Gabriel con tristeza y ligeras lágrimas.

-Te aseguro, que los derrotarán, confía en mí-dijo Michael serio, aunque por dentro pensaba. "Tiene razón".

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Gabriel.

-Lo prometo-respondió Michael que volvió a observar la pelea.

-Kameee hameee ha-dijo Black, mientras su ataque iba dirigido a Trunks.

Pero antes de que impactara contra el saiyayin, Gohan y Bardock lanzaron un kame hamme ha y un cañón espiritual respectivamente.

-Ahora nosotros seremos tus oponentes-dijeron al unísono Bardock y Gohan mientras se transformaban en súper saiyayin 3.

-Súper saiyayin 3, qué interesante-dijo Black con su típica sonrisa.

Ambos saiyayin aumentaron su poder y se lanzaron ambos contra Black.

-Inútiles saiyayin que se oponen a un dios-digo Black mientras creaba una gigantesca esfera de ki y la lanzaba contra ambos.

Pero sorpresivamente los dos pudieron destruir el ataque causando una explosión tan sólo con sus puños.

-Haaa-gritaron ambos.

Gohan y Bardock intentaron dar un golpe, uno por la izquierda y otro por la derecha, pero Black fácilmente detuvo ambos ataques, y apretando sus puños empezó a "electrocutarlos"

 **N/A: COMO LO QUE USO LA FUSIÓN DE ZAMASU CONTRA GOKU Y VEGETA.**

-Aaaahg-gritaron ambos de dolor.

-Esto les pasa por oponerse a un dios-dijo Black mientras lanzaba a ambos saiyayin hacia el suelo, seguido de un kame hame ha.

Este ataque creó una fuerte explosión, en donde por poco, Gohan y Bardock no salían libres, ya que lograron crear una barrera justo a tiempo.

-E-es muy fuerte-comentó Bardock.

-Si Trunks-san estuviera consciente, tal vez le haríamos frente-respondió Gohan.

-Veo que han sobrevivido saiyayin, cómo recompensa les mostraré algo-dijo Black con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Bardock serio.

-Aaaaaa-Black empezó a gritar y a elevar su poder mientras un aura rsa lo empezaba a rodear, cosa que aterró a las facciones, a Serafall y Lilith y sorprendió a Gohan y Bardock. Aaaaa-terminó de gritar Black, mientras este mostraba u nueva apariencia.

-¿Se ha transformado en súper saiyayin?-se preguntó Gohan nervioso, ya que sintió que esa energía lo superaba y por mucho.

-¿Rosa?-se preguntó Bardcok.

-¿Qué les parece este color? ¿Acaso no es hermoso?, si tuviera que nombrarlo cómo ustedes los mortales lo harían sería rose, sí, este es el súper saiyayin rose.

-¿Súper saiyayin rose?-se preguntaron ambos saiyayin.

Continuará.

Hey, he vuelto después de mucho tempo, estuve ausente ya que pos estuve estudiando para la preparatoria ya que los exámenes estuvieron muy difíciles, pero estoy de regreso, perdón si el capítulo es corto, sé que prometí capítulos de más de 7000 palabras, pero debido a mii ausencia quisiera por lo menos sacar un capítulo de todas las historias, aunque sean cortas, después haré los capítulos más largos, espero y entiendan.

De mi parte es todo y hasta la próxima.

 **Respondiendo reviews.**

 **Nahuel Duradal: Corto el capítulo, pero espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Blake9734: Espera con ansias el torneo del poder amigo.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Sí podría, pero no lo hará, ya que el súper saiyayin rage será suficiente para el en el torneo del poder, aunque si va a alcanzar el saiyayin blue pero con entrenamiento.**

 **Broly999: Eso es una pregunta que le haré a ustedes, quieren que cuando sea el torneo del poder, el mundo de dxd, pueda ver el torneo al igual que hizo el universo 2, o no**

 **Y sobre tu otra pregunta, si hubiera torneo del poder en el mundo de dxd, si fuera un universo alternno, sin la aparición de Goku y Vegeta, los participantes serían, Trunks, Bardock, Gohan, Serafall, Gabriel, Ophis, Gran rojo, Beelzebub, Azazel e Issei, y ten por seguro que no sabría cómo hacer que gane ese universo jajaja, pero ten por seguro que el final "verdadero" si eso pasara, ese universo sería destruido, el de dxd, y uno alterno sería donde si ganaran.**

 **El orden de eliminados sería.**

 **Azazel**

 **Issei**

 **Gran rojo**

 **Beelzebub**

 **Ophis**

 **Serafall**

 **Gabriel**

 **Bardock**

 **Gohan**

 **Trunks**

 **Ahora si te refieres a los participantes de esta historia van a ser.**

 **Goku**

 **Vegeta**

 **Gohan**

 **Picollo**

 **Majin Buu**

 **N17**

 **N18**

 **Bardock**

 **Gohan del futuro**

 **Trunks del futuro**

 **Y Trunks no alcanzará la doctrina egoísta, sino será Goku**

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki: Esa unión, de Black y Freezer van a causar muchas bajas en las facciones**

 **Sí, alcanzará el súper saiyayin pero más adelante, ya que al tener 50% sangre demoniaca**

 **25% humana**

 **25% saiyayin**

 **Tiene un gran potencial**

 **De hecho hice esas premoniciones en honor a Bardock, y también digamos que para poner una historia a ese poder, agarraré tu idea amigo, que tiene que ver con ser la bisnieta de Bardock.**


End file.
